Rouge's Game Plan: Highs and Lows
by snipefox
Summary: Following a one-night stand, Sonic and many of his friends are slowly drawn into a lust-fuelled world concerning little other than pleasure. A series of stories featuring various characters from the Sonic The Hedgehog series; in the style of one-shot encounters, with an overarching story. Rated M for profuse lemons.
1. Chapter 1: A Herculean Task

**This is the first part of the first fanfiction I have written. Updates may be quite random and I'll be slowly trying out different characters using various universes (Games, Comics, TV). Feel free to review and let me know what you think!~**

As Sonic awoke, fuzzy-eyed and loose all over, he felt a hand grazing along his torso and down to his hips.

"Good morning... Big Blue." spoke a voice, sultry and oh-so pleasing to hear as the R's rolled off her tongue. Sonic lifted his head from the pillow his eyes met those of Rouge. He'd almost forgotten about last night, how they met at Club Rouge and drunkenly took her home with him. He couldn't quite remember what he did, but he was still sore and they were both naked.

"Rouge... morning. That was amazing..." he spoke delicately, as if speaking two sentences drained him of what little energy he had left. Rouge placed one finger over his lips and gently spoke,

"You up for round two, hon?" She grinned at Sonic as if she knew how tired he was.

"I don't know, I'm exhausted from last night... maybe we could..." he said before being cut short by Rouge, climbing on top of him and giving him that same naughty grin.

"Don't you worry baby, I'll take care of you." she said as she looked down at him. Sonic couldn't help but gaze up, she was wrapped in a sheet but her cleavage was heavily visible, her nipples poking out slightly. As soon as she saw him staring, she yanked the whole sheet away, exposing her stunning figure. Smooth skin all over and curves in all the right places. He wrapped his hands around her hips, lightly grasping the perfect ass behind them as he stared up at her boobs, towering above, round, perky and with big nipples that he could suck on for hours. The sight of Rouge alone turned him rock hard.

"God, you're so beautiful..." he weakly said as he pulled on her hips, grinding her against him. She pinned his arms at his side and laughed a little.

"You're still worn out from before... I'll get you whipped into shape..." she said as she took a breath and began grinding on his cock. Sonic moaned loudly as his whole body -with the exception of one thing- went limp. Rouge hardly looked at him initially, shutting her eyes tightly and jerking her head up as she held on arms for support. She leaned into Sonic and whispered softly in his ear,  
"Just lay back and enjoy yourself baby... let me do all the work." As soon as she finished speaking, she quickly went upright, grinding against dick quickly. She was quite shocked the night prior when she discovered that it was bigger than Knuckles'. Even more noteworthy, it was the biggest cock she'd ever had. This was especially significant for someone like Rouge, who regularly fucked men she'd never met at Club Rouge.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum Rouge!" Sonic yelled after a deep breath. Rouge, with her hands on his chest, felt his breathing hasten. He moved his hips quickly back and forth as Rouge continued to grind and his moans became progressively louder. Rouge moaned softly and smiled at Sonic, licking her lips as she pulled him close and felt his cock, shoved fully inside of her, twitch as he let out an almighty groan and Rouge felt something hot and thick fill her up.

"Oh baby... yeah, fill me up!" Rouge shouted as cum filled her pussy and began running out along his shaft and down onto the bedsheets. She climbed off him and dropped beside him, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Rouge..." Sonic took heavy and long breaths as he spoke, "That was absolutely... amazing... I mean, you're so tight and hot, it's like..." He was stopped from describing the perfect experience when she pulled him even closer, her breasts pressing against him as she ran her arms down his back and stroked his ass.

"We're not done... not by a long shot." Rouge saw the smile vanish from his face and felt one appear on hers. She promptly crawled over to his member, still erect but covered in cum, some his, some Rouge's.

"But... I don't know if I can carry on with this..." Sonic pleaded, only to be met with Rouge beginning to suck on his dick, licking cum from it and pleasurably moaning as she downed it. He felt too tired to even moan, as if the only energy left in his body were keeping his eyes open and his penis hard. He gave in and lay his head back, exhaling and shutting his eyes. Rouge took notice of this and stopped, frowning to Sonic.

"Don't get too comfy, you can get to work too..." she said as she continued sucking on his cock and positioned her hips above him. Sonic panted and -after gripping her ass- began to gently lick her pussy. Completely shaved, her smooth skin felt unlike any he'd felt before. He began to lick more aggressively, sticking his tongue deeper between her lips. No other girl could compare to her right now.

"Good, deeper hon..." Rouge spoke, stifling a moan as she returned to sucking on his rock-hard dick, it was throbbing and oozing small amounts of cum onto her tongue. The second that she returned to her task, Sonic let out a pained groan, but this was quickly replaced by one of pleasure. His balls felt tight as Rouge occasionally stopped to give them a lick and a suck, he'd came so much but there was plenty more on its way. Rouge let out a shrill moan as she briefly dropped right onto Sonic before supporting herself again.

"I want all the cum you have, we don't stop until that happens." She continued, licking up his shaft and smiling as she moaned, feeling his tongue deep inside. Sonic had spread her pussy wide and was swirling his tongue inside, grunting a little as she returned the favour and intently pleasuring her, as if he could think of nothing else. He pulled her close and buried his face in her vagina as he groaned. Rouge, sweating and breathing heavily, knew he was about to cum, as was she.  
"Don't stop! Even when you cum, keep going!" she gasped as his cock throbbed in her hand. She rammed his huge dick down her throat as he screamed and cum began launching down her throat. She too let out a screech as Sonic continued pleasuring her as instructed. Her juices ran down face and he lapped it up enthusiastically. Rouge climbed off of him again, this time cum ran out of both ends, dripping from her pussy as Sonic reached, wanting more, and from her mouth, too much to just swallow. Sonic looked near-dead from exhaustion, he only had the strength to say,  
"That's all I got..." Rouge lay next to him and kissed him. He could taste his cum, her mouth was still full of it but it didn't bother him, nothing did at the moment. He swallowed some too and continued kissing her.

"You have more. You're still rock solid. Come on." she said before pulling Sonic up to his knees.  
"You can do this..." She giggled a little as she saw how tired he now was. She was on her hands and knees in front of him with her ass perked up for him. Sonic's hands reached for her hips, gripping them weakly as he let out a whimper.  
"I can't... I just..." he said almost soundlessly as he wobbled slightly. Rouge showed no mercy however and simply reached for his dick, still impossibly hard, and guided it to her ass. Sonic slowly pushed inside, making it halfway, no lube or anything. He pulled back a few inches and went for another thrust, this time getting almost completely in and eliciting a shocked gasp from Rouge, who buried her face in the sheets briefly and bounced her ass against him. Sonic felt a small rush of energy, enough to help him bend Rouge down fully and begin ramming his member deep into her ass. She let out pained gasps that slowly transitioned to aroused ones, she had no idea he had this much in him. She grasped and pulled on the bedsheets as her face was shoved into the bed, muffling her moans.

As Sonic's cock stretched out Rouge's ass, any pain he once felt suddenly turned to complete and total satisfaction. He railed her aggressively and reached to grab her tits, hanging down and bouncing in time with his thrusts. As quickly as he'd reached for them, he was back and spanking her, harder and harder, only being spurred on by her sustained moans, a mixture of strong pain and pure lust, harder and harder. He gazed down at her ass, nice and red as his cock went in and out, her juices spilling out each time.

"Sonic! I want you to cum! Now!" Sonic took this request and began thrusting faster than Rouge had felt, his cock throbbing against her tight ass as he began breathing quicker and gave her one final spank. His cum shot into her ass as he pulled out and unloaded on her back, letting out a scream of pure ecstasy, his balls draining completely as Rouge, covered in cum, rolled over and took an enormous amount of hot, sticky cum to her face and boobs. This final act of satisfaction continued as Sonic dropped to the bed with Rouge, both covered in his seed as more spurted out in a seemingly endless trail. When he finally stopped, both he and Rouge lay drenched in jizz, kissing passionately as they both struggled to stay awake. As they both lay on their backs, Sonic heard one thing whispered to him before he passed out,  
"Told you I'd whip you into shape."


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Sonic woke up hours later to find Rouge gone, leaving him alone in his dirty mess. Reinvigorated, he thought it best not to worry about her leaving for now and showered and cleaned his room, a task as difficult as the one that had befallen him mere hours before, before sending a text to his friends and leaving to hang out with them, several hours late. He'd have to make up an excuse as to why he didn't meet Tails and Amy as he'd previously planned but he wasn't too concerned given the morning he'd just had.

"Sonic! Where were you?" Tails asked with a tiny amount of annoyance in his voice. Sonic was tempted to tell him of his encounter but noticed Amy exit the store they were adjacent to and assumed she wouldn't be too pleased to learn what he'd been up to.

"Sorry bro, had to run an errand but I won't bore you with the details." he said confidently as he smiled, but he gave Tails an 'I'll tell you later' look. Tails accepted this but Amy, unimpressed stopped Sonic from leading the way and scolded him, saying,

"What, you're hours later than you said you'd be and a vague excuse is enough? No!" Sonic appeared a little flustered but quickly returned to his composed self and said,

"You're right, I'm sorry Amy, I just had to help someone out. It's not that important and I had to clean my place up after I accidentally made a mess." Amy seemed to accept this and smiled, stepping out of his way and letting him lead while Tails pondered what Sonic would tell him about later given the veiled excuse he gave Amy.

Some time later, the trio were in the centre of town, bustling with citizens shopping, lunching and going to the movies. They'd just come back from watching a remake of 'Chao In Space'. Sonic loved the whole thing, Amy appeared to too, although to her Sonic's presence could make even bad films tolerable, and Tails was less thrilled by the whole experience. As they journeyed down the busiest shopping street Amy yawned and veered off to another road, telling the guys,

"This was fun but I'm going to head home, see you guys!" Tails smiled and gave her an enthusiastic wave, followed by Sonic.

"I'll probably go too, catch you later buddy." Sonic said in a brotherly tone as they both stopped at where they would divide. Tails walked toward his home on the south side of town and as he left, exchanged a knowing glance with Sonic. While Amy was in the bathroom during lunch, Sonic told Tails everything. Tails, immensely jealous, asked him what this meant for Amy but Sonic simply stated that he's not sure what, or if, anything will happen with her but he'd like to see.

"Sonic?" a voice said from behind. With Tails gone, Sonic turned and was met with a familiar face, Blaze.

"Blaze! It's been so long, you're here?" he said as he gave her a long hug. He'd always liked Blaze despite her attempts to murder him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't had some rather risque thoughts about her, but since she was from another world and was rarely in his for long, he never had a chance to act on those thoughts.

"Yeah, me and Marine are going to be here for a little while, looking for Sol Emeralds since there's no sign of them on our islands. Best start with a world we know, right?" Sonic noticed that she'd blushed when they first hugged and did the same, even now he couldn't help himself looking her up and down, unaware that she was doing that too.

"So... I'm actually quite a bit outside of town and I won't be coming back here for another week, so would you want to hang out or something?" she asked with a keen smile and red cheeks. Sonic smiled back and took her hand.

"Sure, I know some great places."

It progressed remarkably quickly from there. Based on the sexual tension building between the two it was easy to predict what would happen next. They had barely been together ten minutes and as they entered a restaurant for dinner, Sonic said he would nip to the bathroom before getting a table. As he entered he stopped at the sinks, splashing some water in his face and making sure he looked OK in the mirror when he saw Blaze enter behind his reflection.

"Blaze? This is..." Sonic attempted to say before Blaze pulled him close and kissed him. He protested initially before giving in and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close as he could. Their tongues explored each others' mouths and their arms fondled around their bodies endlessly until Sonic turned her around and lifted her onto the sink, restraining himself to ask,

"You... want this too?" He had asked her nervously, concerned that this spur of the moment may soon wear off but was met with Blaze, biting her lip and red-faced, nodding. With that response he grabbed her and pulled her to a stall, going inside and closing the door. She took over, pushing Sonic onto the seat and climbing onto his lap, continuing to snog him with the years of lust she'd been building up. He brushed his tongue against hers and moaned, undoing the red band keeping her hair up and allowing it all hang down. He ran his hands through it before reaching for her coat to undo the front.

"Wait, let me." Blaze said nervously as she began undoing the coat and after that her slim white pants.

"It's OK if you don't think this is right now. We can wait." Sonic said with an understanding tone.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I won't be back for a week, I can't wait that long." She said with want in her voice, her coat undone and hanging from below her shoulders. She promptly slipped off her pants and the silk panties underneath. The image now facing Sonic was completely unlike that of the regal princess he was used to. Sonic turned her around and had her sit on his lap again, getting ready to give Blaze her long desired encounter with him.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely."

With that single word, Sonic, true to his name, rammed his member up Blaze quickly, leading to a loud and startled gasp. He suspected Blaze was by no means new to this, but he'd make sure she felt better than with any other man. He continued fucking Blaze quickly, moaning as he kissed her neck from behind and heard her ass slap against him as she bounced up and down. he didn't take long to begin screaming his name as she teased herself with the free hand that wasn't supporting her, but Sonic didn't stop, he kept going and continued kissing down her neck and shoulders, lightly biting her. She giggled lightly at this as Sonic felt her juices run down his shaft.

"Blaze..! It's so tight..." Sonic exclaimed as he kept fucking her. He noticed that the more he pressed on, the hotter she felt, perhaps her pyrokinetics were manifesting in other ways. He teased her pussy lightly, getting her cum on his fingers and began tasting it, moaning deeply as he did so, taking a moment to feed her some too.

"Mmm... so hot and delicious..." he muttered before returning to biting her neck playfully and letting her bounce on his shaft.

"I'm not... oh fuck... I'm not hurting you am I?" Blaze asked, barely making it through the sentence as she braced on the walls of the toilet stall. Her concerns of heat were eliminated quickly as Sonic shook his head and groped his hands around her body.

"Sonic! I can't...!"

"Me neither..." Sonic replied with a grin and continued pumping his cock into Blaze as she let out an immense scream. Her cum was running down his cock and onto the floor in large supply. Sonic could barely contain himself as the burning hot juices enveloped his member and he felt it throb with anticipation.

"Sonic... you're so fucking big... I, want to make you feel like I just did..." Blaze weakly said as she got onto her knees and began sucking on Sonic's cock. Sonic laid his head back and let out a huge groan of happiness as she licked and sucked on his throbbing member. Her mouth was so warm and his cock inside made it overheat with pleasure, especially as her tongue lapped along it. He held her neck and gently guided her deeper until she could take no more. She gagged but held it in the back of her throat, caressing his long dick with her roasting tongue.

"Blaze, it's so hot, I'm gonna cum..!" Sonic yelled suddenly, catching Blaze off guard as she felt his cock twitch and throb as he shot his cum down her throat. She pulled back and felt it hit her face as she shut her eyes and opened her mouth with a smile. Sonic then aimed the last of his seed at her chest, grinning contently as he watched it run down her cleavage.

"That's a lot of cum, how do you do it?" she asked with the same smile, not mad about the mess but instead eager to clean it, wiping cum from her face and licking it elegantly from her hands.

"Well, I was taught some endurance training not long ago..." he replied with a smile. After cleaning up, not that it was too difficult thanks to Blaze's 'appetite', they left the restaurant in a rush, no waiters or waitresses noticing they'd been in the bathroom for so long or that they weren't even paying customers. On the street, the pair stopped at Sonic's place.

"You sure you can't come in for a nightcap?" he asked hopefully, but was rebuffed and told,

"Sorry, gotta leave sharp but I'll give you a call when I'm back, maybe we can get a drink?" she suggested while blushing, as if returned to her normal, more shy self.

"I'd love to." Sonic said as he returned into his home and closed the door behind him. He went almost straight to bed, going out like a light.

This blissful sleep was interrupted at just after midnight by someone standing on the edge of his room.

"Ahem, what was that?" said the figure in the doorway. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on her, Rouge.

"Rouge? Where did you go this morning?" he asked, wiping his eyes of sleep and sitting up.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what you did this evening, well, who you did." she said with slight irritability in her voice as she approached him. "I didn't say you could go around fucking other girls, did I?"

"Sorry, I must not have received the rules you sent me. I thought our thing wasn't serious!" he defended.

"It isn't, but I'd rather know that when I need you, you'll be here for me. Now, I'll have to punish you." she said with a smile, returning to her normal voice as she opened the bag she had in the doorway with her to reveal some of her toys...


	3. Chapter 3: Trying New Things

Sonic looked on with worry as Rouge closed his bedroom door and sat on his bed, removing a set of handcuffs from her bag. She leaned to his nightstand and a candle there and lit it. Sonic was curious as to why she did this but was quickly diverted by her reaching to him with the cuffs held up.

"What? No, don't do this." Sonic said, putting his foot down, but Rouge disregarded him and laid next to him, kissing him. Although hesitant, he kissed back and put up little resistance as Rouge cuffed him to his bed.

"Don't worry Blue, you get the key when we're done." she said with the same naughty grin that she had the day prior. She started off easily, simply kissing him and feeling her way down to his crotch, gently stroking his member to get him a little more excited. Sonic wasn't sure exactly what to do, he and Blaze hadn't really started anything yet but he knew he wanted something with her too. Rouge on the other hand, she was sexy, dominating, and wouldn't take it as seriously.

"So... what shall we start with?" Rouge said as she rooted through her bag. Sonic could only pray for something good as he didn't have much choice cuffed to the bed. But this element of surprise and submission felt... interesting.

"Perfect." Rouge said as she removed the first object, a whip. Sonic cowered slightly but she just laughed and sat upright on his bed, removing her clothes. First, her gloves and boots, then her bodysuit, coming with it any imagination that one might have had about Rouge's figure. No bra, no panties, of course. She spread her legs and pulled on his arm.

"Go ahead Blue... or else." she said as she giggled. Sonic quickly went to pleasuring her, using his free hand to spread her lips and began gently licking up and down, speeding up. Rouge whipped him on the back repeatedly, making him groan as he continued to orally stimulate her. The whip hurt but it spurred him into giving his all to her as he moved his tongue around in different ways, faster, harder and deeper, much to the screaming delight of Rouge. Sonic lapped up her juices as she came, attempting to get as much as possible. The taste of her hot, silky cum drove him crazy for more.

"I have something else I'd like to try, I imagine you'll enjoy this." she said with a soft voice as she produced a blindfold from the bag, fastening it around Sonic's head to his arousal. She pushed him onto his back and slowly felt along his chest and down to his dick. With no more time wasted, she propped herself onto his member as they both let out a loud moan. Sonic, unable to see anything, moved his head around at random and then kept still, putting all his focus in fast and deep thrusts. He attempted to grope Rouge's body with his free hand but felt it held down.

"Now, what do you think this is?" she said delicately as she lifted one of the candles from the nightstand, holding it over his chest and pouring a small amount of the wax down. Sonic jerked in pain but adjusted slowly, he couldn't exactly fight it. The hot sensation running down from his chest instantly lit a red light in his head and reminded him of the candle lit earlier. He returned to fucking Rouge and she proceeded to pour more candle wax onto him, much to his enjoyment. He grunted with a mixture of pain and lust as he fucked Rouge harder with each burn until he came in her pussy. Like before, there was so much that it began running out along his shaft as Rouge came to a stop and climbed off.

"I'm in total control of you, do you... like that?" she spoke with her light, sexy tone and was met with Sonic nodding enthusiastically as he gritted his teeth as the still-hot wax ran down his stomach.

"Well, I'm going to do something very dominating now." she said as she flipped him on his back and cuffed his second hand to the other side of his bed. Sonic grinned as she did this, unaware of what she was planning. She removed a strap-on from her bag, giggling as Sonic wondered what she had. She fastened it on and slowly approached Sonic's rear.

"Rouge, what are y... Argh!" he groaned as Rouge slowly pushed into his ass. he tried to restrain, pulling on his cuffs to no avail and trying to shift away.

"Don't worry, you'll beg me to stop. And then you'll beg me not to." she said confidently as she pressed four inches into his ass and heard his pained groans. She pulled out and shoved in quicker this time, getting six inches in. Maintaining this depth, she rammed in and out, Sonic's moans sounding more and more pleasured each time.

"No, just... stop Rouge..!" he yelled as she continued. As little as he wanted to admit it, he was beginning to enjoy this. His cock had hardened fully and was pressed up against his stomach where he laid. She ignored his plea and continued, fucking him deep and watching as she stretched his tight ass out.

It's... fuck. It's so good!" Sonic muttered after a few minutes, eliciting a smile from Rouge who kept going and said,

"Finally." She turned him on his back, interlocking his arms above his head and displaying his hard member, oozing pre-cum. Still blindfolded, Sonic didn't know when she would enter him again. The anticipation built up as Rouge teased his ass with her finger before ramming in again to his shock. She continued fucking him as his cock stiffened and throbbed

"You're about ready to cum... get ready Blue." she said as she upped the pace, ramming eight inches into his asshole as he let out a pained but satisfied scream. As he let out his final moan, a blend of arousal and agony, Rouge stayed deep and aimed his cock up, grinning as she watched his seed spurt up his own chest and face in huge doses. She finally pulled out and removed the strap-on, leaning over to kiss sonic, tasting his cum from his face.

"That was good, now perhaps you'll like my punishment." Rouge said in jest as Sonic moaned in agreement. She undid his cuffs but left his blindfold on, letting him lay back and regain his energy. When he took it off, he found her gone, yet again and saw only the sight of his messy bedroom, yet again. She had left her toys, he thought that maybe she'd come back for them or keep them for her next visit. But he then realised, perhaps Rouge wanted him to keep them for his own use, besides, he enjoyed it. As he tidied as best as he could, he was struck with how little sleep he'd gotten lately, courtesy of Rouge.


	4. Chapter 4: Tails' Turn

It had been a few days since his midnight encounter with Rouge and Sonic hadn't seen her since, although he hadn't really looked. He considered visiting Club Rouge and figured he'd stop by today and give her a few of the things she left at his, he'd had plenty of fun with them on his own. In the meantime he'd been telling Tails about Blaze too, although he decided to miss out his submission to Rouge in case he found it weird, despite how great it was.

"I can't believe Blaze is here, and that you fucked her!" he said with slight awe in his voice, imagining her body for himself as Sonic grinned and told him,

"Yeah, she gets back in a few days now and I'm counting the moments leading up to it."

"Lucky you, anyway I'm heading to the gym, wanna come?"

"Would love to bud but I'm gonna go see if I can find Rouge, she left some stuff at mine and I'd rather get them back to her before more people find out about us." he explained, getting an understanding nod from Tails before they went their separate ways.

About an hour and a half later, Tails, extra sweaty and sore all over, was on his way out of one room of the gym when he passed the women's changing rooms and saw someone leaving.

"Marine?" he asked with excitement.

"Oh my god, Tails!" she answered in equal measure. He hadn't seen her in over a year and it hadn't dawned on him that if Blaze were here she might be too.

"It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Yeah, I'm great, I'm visiting with Blaze but she's away this week so I gotta find some stuff to do." she said with a hint of boredom. Tails thought she looked incredibly different but couldn't think why, despite spending most of his time staring at her in yoga pants and a tight tank top. He wasn't very subtle about it but Marine didn't seem to mind. She knew how much he liked her anyway.

"Well if you wanted we could chill for a bit, I need to go shower but we could meet up." he said, hoping he could spend time with her given all he'd heard from Sonic about girls lately.

"I don't mind, I'll wait here!" she smiled as Tails nodded and went to the men's showers.  
As he washed himself he thought about Marine more, he felt an erection coming on and tried to think about something else to get it to go away. As he stood with his eyes shut, water running down him, he continued trying to eliminate his hard-on to no avail. It didn't matter moments later when a hand from behind reached around and took his cock in their hand. The water was so loud and he was so focused that he didn't even notice Marine open the door and step in behind him. As the hand slowly jacked off, Tails didn't even bother looking down or pondering who it was. He just let out a low moan as the water ran down his member.

"Like that babe?" she whispered softly into his ear. Tails immediately began smiling and moaned as he said,

"Hoped it was you... don't stop." Marine obliged and began stroking his cock harder as she'd wanted to for some time. As she kept wanking him off, his legs went slightly weak as he leaned on the wall for support.

"I've got somethin' that'll make you drop like a stone." she giggled as she guided her free hand to his ass and circled his tight anus with her middle finger. He moaned softly in anticipation of this, breathing heavily and perking his ass back as if begging her to do it. As she gently slid one finger in, he loudly groaned as his cock throbbed in Marine's hand. She waited before adding another finger and more aggressively playing with his ass. It wasn't very long until Tails was hanging onto the shower cubicle walls for strength, crying out profanities as sprays of cum shot out of his dick, some of which Marine tried to get a taste of from her both laughed quietly to each other as the shower ran over them, drenching them completely. Tails let go and dropped to his knees as Marine sat against the wall giggled as he breathed deeply and jacked himself off a little.

"Come here, I'll milk you dry." she said energetically as he approached and she took his dick between her boobs. She lightly licked his tip with her tongue as he thrust it up and down, feeling it throb and pulse against her warm, soft breasts. Marine had given plenty of titwanks before but she noted that Tails' cock, six inches in length and nothing unusual, was very thick. She eyed it up for a moment before deciding to suck on the first three or so inches while the rest ran up her boobs.

"Oh fuck! Marine!" Tails exclaimed loudly, "Don't fucking stop!" She moaned at him and continued sucking his thick cock, bloating her lips as she ran her finger behind him again and teased his ass, tight and wet. She gave Tails a naughty look as she rammed two fingers up his hole abruptly, eliciting a scream of surprise from him followed by a giggle as she maintained a fast speed of fingering. She then took his whole cock in her mouth, feeling it hit the back of her throat, each time it did she heard him moan louder.

"I'm gonna cum!" Tails. Marine upped the pace of her fingering and held all six inches of his member down as he held her head in place. He screamed so loud people in the gym could've heard as his balls emptied and his cum filled Marine's mouth and ran down her throat. She removed her fingers from his asshole and gagged from all the cum, pulling back as it dribbled out of her mouth. She and Tails laid back as they gasped for air, giggling at each other.

"So... when's my turn?" Marine asked after swallowing his cum, as they laid under the water, slowly cleansing them of the events that occurred.


	5. Chapter 5: A Gift Of Fucktoys

After leaving Tails, Sonic went looking for Rouge in a few spots she may have been a regular at, jewelry stores, a couple bars he knew, he even asked Shadow if he knew but he didn't know. He figured she must be at Club Rouge, although he'd been hoping otherwise as he didn't always love the atmosphere in there. He walked to the club and realised he'd been wandering around for over an hour, so he called Tails to ask if he wanted to come along but he didn't answer.

"Probably still working out, I'll go it alone then."

He arrived and took a seat at the bar with a frown as he looked around for her. The bartender brought him a drink despite not ordering one.

"Compliments of Rouge." he said.

"Of course." Sonic downed the first of a few shots and promptly left. He walked to the backstage area normally reserved for performing acts but found no bouncer to keep him out. As he looked around, he entered Rouge's office and found no one. He took a seat on the couch and checked his watch.

"Hello hon." Rouge spoke, in the doorway of her office.

"Where you been? I wanna return some of the stuff you brought to mine." Sonic said, his eyes lowering and hardly leaving Rouge's breasts, her current outfit accentuated her cleavage to the point that he could've fit his member in without even removing it.

"That's sweet but I think you could use those more than me at the moment." she said, getting a confused look from Sonic. "I have business to attend to, but I don't want you getting bored." she said before snapping her fingers. From behind her entered two girls in the doorway, dressed similarly to her.

"Good thing you brought those toys... you can thank me later." she said as she vanished through the doorway. Sonic attempted to follow her but was stopped by the two girls, closing and locking the door.

"Hey, what the hell are you-" he said as he was cut off by the first girl shoving him down. She was a cat, black and had her hair let down. She reminded him of Blaze a little which was hardly a bad thing. "I'm Abigail." she introduced herself. "And that's Lucy." she said as she pointed to the second girl, a purple hedgehog who was rooting through the bag that Sonic brought.

"You ladies been aspiring to this since you were kids?" he asked sarcastically as he tried to follow Rouge, held back by Abigail. He resisted but eventually thought it better to just roll with this.

"You wanna use these?" she asked, presenting the strap-on, the candle, handcuffs and the whip from his bag. She also showed him a two-ended dildo, massage oil and and a gag. Sonic sighed briefly and nodded. Lucy brought them over and lit the candle just in case. She threw the objects on the edge of the couch before both girls climbed onto Sonic and began kissing him all over. Abigail grinded against his crotch and kissed his neck and chest while Lucy tongued him, teasing her pussy through her outfit.

"I wanna fuck Abigail." he moaned quietly between kisses. In response, Lucy began sorting the toys while Abigail lost her pants and allowed Sonic to move her to what position he saw fit, doggy. As he moved into place and gripped her hips, Lucy handcuffed her to the table next to the couch and gagged her.

"Mmm you know what I like. Now you get under her." he said dominantly as Lucy obeyed, took off her pants and climbed under, taking the dildo with her. He quickly sprang into action, ramming his cock into Abigail's ass, eight inches deep, grinning as he heard her yelp. Lucy took the dildo and inserted it into her pussy, then Abigail's, receiving a gagged moan as she began thrusting their holes together. Sonic meanwhile was hard at work, spanking her like no tomorrow and stroking the skin as it turned red. He continued pumping her ass and saw it stretch around his dick, tightening when he pulled out and expanding again as he went in. Sonic grunted as he pumped slower but rougher and released drops of pre-cum in her ass.

"Arch your back..." he said as Abigail did just that, only her ass pointing up at him. While down, Lucy kissed her neck and bit lightly, holding her back down as their pussies rubbed, each with half of the dildo deep inside. Their moans were enough to drive him over the edge as he pumped his hardest, pulled out and sprayed his jizz all over Abigail's back. Uncuffing and removing the gag from her, Lucy sat up with her, holding the dildo used in her hand, drenched in their juices. Sonic eagerly took it and licked it up and down

"Now you get on your hands and knees. On the floor." Sonic ordered, still hard with plenty of cum left to give. Lucy appeared surprised he was ready to go again. Perhaps she wasn't yet familiar with Rouge's brutal training. Sonic quickly eyed up the two girls and walked over to Abigail, ripping her top and causing her boobs to spring out, huge but not quite Rouge's size. She gasped as Sonic leaned in and sucked and licked her nipples briefly, moaning at the taste.

"You do what you want baby." he said to Abigail as he got on his knees and began fucking Lucy's shaved pussy. Abigail grabbed the massage oil and began pouring it over Lucy's back, massaging at and her ass before doing the same to Sonic's chest. She then poured some on his ass, confusing him until she began teasing it.

"Mmm, Abigail, don't stop what you're doing..." he said with pleasure as he reached for the candle and held it over Lucy. Still shoving his cock inside her, he also poured wax onto her back, causing her to yelp briefly from surprise, but quickly begin moaning with arousal. Abigail pushed two fingers into his ass and began licking his rim at the same time, making him lean against Lucy as he fucked her and begin pumping faster as he groaned. Next, she stuck her tongue deep inside and swirled it in all sorts of ways, eliciting orgasmic sounds from him.

"Now... use the toy..!" he shouted to her as she went to get the strap-on, securing it. Sonic kept slamming his rod up Lucy but she had made far less moans than Abigail. The candlewax loosened her up but she'd be tougher to crack. He spanked her with his left hand constantly and with his right pressed against her ass, he pushed his thumb into her asshole. This combo made her moan with minor pain. He kept going but decided she would be his when she begged, so he stopped.  
"N..no! Don't stop..! Please!" she weakly pleaded, so he obliged and returned to spanking, fingering and fucking her. Abigail took him from behind, much to his shock as she slammed almost all of it in at once. She fucked him, matching his pace with Lucy as he stopped spanking and poured wax onto her red ass.

"Fuck yeah! Put it all in Abby!" he yelled as Abigail grabbed his hips and slammed all 10 inches of the dildo in, receiving a pained, yet satisfied and prolonged groan. He pulled out of Lucy and instructed her to get on her knees and take his cum while Abigail continued fucking him deeper than ever before.

"Take my fucking seed! All on your face!" he exclaimed animalistically as he jacked his dick over her. He screamed with pleasure as Abigail kept fucking him and he aimed his cock at Lucy, shooting his jizz all over her face, first at her mouth, spraying some inside, and up to her eyes and hair. Abigail pulled out and moved to kiss Lucy, licking his cum from her face, sharing it between them and even Sonic when he approached.

"Thank you ladies... I'll need to see if Rouge'll let me do this again some time..." he said as he laid back on the couch while the two girls smiled and left, waving as they went to clean up. Sonic sat in the room for a while before getting up to leave. As he surveyed the room from the doorway, all he could think was that he'd need to give Rouge one hell of a thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: What Heroes Do

A day later, Sonic was on the train to the Mystic Ruins. He planned on meeting Rouge later to thank her and find out what she'd been up to, but in the meantime he was going to go to Tails' workshop as he was spending the day there and figured he'd stop by and ask him how his day went. Aboard the train, he felt restless, sitting still on something that was moving slower than he could. He decided that he'd get off at the next stop and run the rest of the way. As he neared the train exit he saw Cream the Rabbit by the door, standing patiently.

"Cream, hey!" he said. He'd seen her grow up and although once knowing her as the little kid he saved, she was now someone different. Sexy, curvaceous and not quite as innocent as the past.

"Mr. Sonic? Hi! How are you?" she asked, retaining the polite title of 'Mr'.

"I'm great, and you don't need to call me Mr. anymore." he said as he grinned.

"Oh, right sorry, old habit. So what are you doing? I'm going to see Tails."

"Really? I was too, he said he'd be at the workshop all day so I figured I'd pay him a visit." he explained. Cream appeared quite surprised by Sonic's revelation. When she checked her phone Sonic took the opportunity to eye up her body. Damn had she become beautiful. Long legs, a nice perky ass, round hips and a tight stomach. She didn't leave much to the imagination given her chosen outfit: Trainers, barely covering shorts and a tight and very short tank top.

"It feels like it's been so long since we've talked, how is your mom?" he asked curiously. As was the consensus between him and his friends years back, if Vanilla's body was any indication, Cream would grow up to be incredibly attractive.

"She's fine, Mr. Knuckles came to see her the other day while he was off Angel Island. He seems to be doing well too." Cream said as she looked a little lost in thought. Sonic raised an eyebrow in concern and she noticed, saying,

"Sorry, I'm just remembering so many times you and your friends saved me from danger. I was quite helpless, wasn't I..." She laughed a little as Sonic said,

"No! You were just a kid, that's all. Besides I'm the hero, I'm meant to save people."

"Yes... you are a hero... perhaps I should give you one's reward." she said, her expression switching to a coy smile as she whispered, "Follow me." She walked to a quieter carriage and opened the bathroom door, entering and waiting. Sonic followed promptly, fully aware of what was happening. He'd heard plenty of stories. When Knuckles 'visited' Vanilla? Yeah. Cream had her own visitors almost every time. As he pulled the bathroom door shut behind him, Cream lifted her top off and began dropping her shorts.

"If I'd known you'd give me this I would have visited you and your mom before now!" he excitedly said as he began sucking and licking her nipples. Cream let out prolonged and high moans as she reached for Sonic's member, gently rubbing it as the train jilted along. It felt a little odd that Cream was doing this, but he wasn't going to tell her to stop.

"You want my cock up your tight young snatch?" Sonic asked as she nodded and he turned her around, groping her ass for a while before doing anything else. He then had her lean against the back wall as he lifted her right leg up onto the sink and rubbed his rod along her pussy to tease.

"Now Sonic, I want it now!" she said with a brattish tone, so he obliged and rammed his cock up her quickly, fitting all eight inches to his surprise. He pulled back and forth, driven crazy by her squeals of passion. Her position made it hard to think of anything else, bent over with one leg up running alongside her head. If she could stretch and bend like that he was in for even more of a treat. He continued pumping her, gripping her hips as he struggled to stand straight. He'd been rather busy with women lately but only in his wildest wet dreams could he have seen himself doing Cream. Sonic pulled out as he came, groaning and unloading his seed onto her ass, as he heard through the tannoy,

"The next stop is the Mystic Ruins."

"Not a minute too soon, eh." he chuckled as Cream wiped off her ass.

"Yeah, maybe we can continue this at Tails'?" she asked with a naughty smile. Sonic thought it best not to argue, besides maybe it would be fun sharing her. He was open to new things lately. After sneaking quietly and quickly off the train, they sped to Tails' workshop and knocked on the door. He opened with a look of surprise on his face as they both entered, Cream giving him a quick snog as Sonic sat down.

"Sonic? Are you...?" he asked, wondering if Sonic was with Cream for the same reason he normally was. Sonic nodded with a grin and approached the duo, feeling Cream all over as she kissed Tails. She then moved over to his workbench and knocked off the tools and other items on it, laying on her back.

"Are you sure we should both be-" Tails worried as Sonic hushed him with a smile.

"Relax bud, just enjoy it." he said as he grabbed Tails' rock hard member, and while stroking it himself a little, guided it to Cream's pussy. He instantly shoved it in and began pumping Cream quickly, as if controlled by his urges only. Sonic climbed on top of her in the 69 position and began slowly licking her pussy as Tails slammed his cock in and out of it, while Cream took Sonic's load in her mouth and deepthroated it, gagging repeatedly but persevering as spit filled her mouth and lubed up his cock.

"Oh god... this feels so good..." Tails moaned as his thick cock bounced in and out of Cream, soaking it in her juices. He didn't want to say, but watching Sonic get his rod throated was arousing to him too. That coupled with Sonic's tongue occasionally brushing along his shaft made him throb with arousal.

"Cream, your pussy's so tight!" he yelled as his thick cock began pulsing harder and harder. He moved his hands under Sonic and along Cream's tight stomach, brushing her belly button piercing and fondling her small but perky boobs. He let out a draining grunt as he filled Cream's slit with his thick, sticky jizz. It spilled out and Sonic caught small amounts on his tongue as he teased Cream, laughing to himself as she came too, Sonic licked that up too, although some had mixed with Tails' seed, he didn't seem to care.

"Sonic, you didn't cum..!" Cream said as he climbed off her.

"Yet. I got somethin' extra special for you." he said, confirming that they weren't finished. He rolled her onto her front and remained facing her while Tails covered her behind again. The fox looked curiously at her ass and was told by her,

"Go ahead, I want a load that thick in my ass." Sonic pushed his raging boner between her boobs, warm and bouncy, letting out a sigh of pleasure as she thrust it between them. He gripped Cream's hair from behind her head and yanked it back, giving him a full view as she looked up with innocent eyes while licking his cock during the titwank. Tails pressed his dick against her tight asshole, struggling to push in until he shoved as fast as he could. He moaned as he felt her tight ring around his member, thick and throbbing.

"Oh my fucking god! It's so good!" he yelled at the top of his voice as Sonic did the same, watching pre-cum drip down her tits. He suddenly heard his phone ringing, no worse time for it to happen. He answered the call and, restraining all he could to not orgasm through the phone, asked,

"Hello?"

"Sonic! It's Blaze!" This shocked Sonic as he continued fucking Cream's boobs but trying to stay quiet.

"Oh... hey! How... uh.. how are you?" he asked, attempting to stifle grunts. Blaze recounted Soleanna, where she'd been for nearly a week but Sonic couldn't think straight, all he could think of was Cream's supple, smooth boobs and her warm, dripping wet mouth.

"That's great!" he said despite not hearing her story.

"Yeah, so I'll be back in a couple of days, you wanna get that drink? Maybe some more afterward..."

"I'd... I'd love to!" he said, struggling to talk as he was near climax.

"Listen, I'm really wrapped up with some work, but you can call me when you're back and we can go out. Looking forward to it!

"OK, bye!" Blaze said before hanging up, allowing Sonic to fully return to his heavenly activity.

"Planning your next fuck already?" Cream giggled as she took Sonic's tip in her mouth. Sonic nodded with a laugh and pushed his whole cock down her throat, watching her breasts drop as he removed it from their centre.

"You ready bro?" he asked Tails as he breathed deeply. They both fucked Cream's ends as hard as they could, she laid back and took it with moans as Sonic's dick hit the back of her throat.

"Yea..yeah Sonic! I'm ready!" he screamed as he buried his cock in her ass as his balls emptied and his knees went weak. He whipped his member out of Cream's ass and uncontrollably spurted it all over her back and around her round ass-cheeks, watching it drip off her onto his workbench and moaning as he looked down at the creampie in her asshole. Sonic thrust his cock as far as he could and let a little bit of cum jet down her throat, he then pulled back and shot it onto her face, aiming precisely and making sure to cover every last bit of her.

"Sonic... that's so much cum... how did you-"

"Rouge."

Cream lay there for several minutes, regaining her strength from such rough railing and letting the boys' jizz run all over her.

"Hey bro, think you'd be up for visiting Cream and her mom some time..?"


	7. Chapter 7: Top & Bottom

Tails received a text from Sonic, asking him to meet at an address he didn't recognise. He wasn't sure why they couldn't just meet at one of their places as this destination was an apartment on the north-end of town. When he arrived, he was buzzed up immediately and entered to find a lush, expensive looking interior.

"Hello? Sonic?" he shouted around politely. No one. He walked around, taking notice of how large this was and that it appeared almost untouched. He entered the bedroom and was awestruck at the view of the city from the wall-wide window. He didn't notice the candles lit or the rose petals on the large bed until a voice startled him.

"How you doing kid?"

"Rouge? Is Sonic here?"

"Nope, just me." Confused, Tails asked,

"But what about his phone?" Rouge then held up Sonic's phone with a grin.

"Just me honey. I believe he's busy tonight with that cat. Thought I'd give him the night off anyway." she said, her eyes not leaving Tails once. She walked close to him with a lustful look. She had her ususal outfit on and towered over Tails.

"So, why am I here then?"

"Well I need something to satisfy me tonight. And you're certainly capable, I've heard about your encounters with those girls but perhaps you'd like a woman." she said with a cocky tone.

"How did you know?"

"Some news travels fast, are you up for this?" she asked, taking his hand when he nodded. She pushed him onto the bed and stripped him down, sending a tingling feeling down his body as he anticipated one of the best fucks ever. She then stood up and took her clothes off, a sight that made him start jacking off immediately.

"Eager, I like that." Rouge said as she finished a text and put her phone down. She then got onto the bed and laid down.

"I want to bring out your strong side. You decide what I do for now. Got it?"

"I guess..." he said hesitantly. Usually, he had to know a girl for a while before he could comfortably take control, like Cream and Marine. "I kind of prefer not to take charge. If you're telling me what to do I can satisfy you better..."

"That's noble hon, but perhaps you should think of yourself sometimes too." she said as she rolled on her side facing him, displaying her whole body. Tails then got up on the bed on his knees.

"Can you... uh, get in front of me..?" he asked. She obeyed immediately. Tails had been so jealous of Sonic getting to do Rouge but now that it was his turn he had no idea where to start as he didn't know her that well. But then he thought, for Rouge it doesn't matter how well you know her, she's not exactly in it for the long haul. He quickly gripped her waist as he delicately began pushing his member against her ass.

"That's the spirit." she said, "But don't be afraid to be more dominant..." In response, Tails pressed harder until her hole opened and he fit his dick inside. Tails let out a sore moan for a moment as he pushed further. Rouge was a lot tighter than Cream, which confused him until he came to the sound conclusion that Cream was much more of a slut than he thought.

"Ooh! It's so thick!" Rouge commented as she braced on the bed. Tails had managed 4 inches and pressed, but exhaled and couldn't do more, pulling back. He continued going in and out a few inches at a time and slowly managed to speed himself up until thrusting fast.

"Good boy! Now you're getting it! Be tough with me!" she yelled as his thick member rubbed aggressively against her rim. As Rouge moaned, Tails shoved her face into the sheets, muffling them. He then bent her ass up more and slapped her once. This feeling of total control was new to him but he enjoyed it. She attempted to lift herself back up but he held her down by her arms and grunted, turned on by her muffled moans. She lifted her head briefly to speak.

"Now talk dirty to me..." she giggled as she waited.

"What? Like... like what?" he asked, returning to his polite tone despite the action he was currently performing.

"Whatever comes to mind baby, just say what you wanna do to me, what you think of me..!" she said quickly before burying her face in the sheets again.

"I... I think you're being very slutty... fucking Sonic and now me, who knows who else..." he said shyly, fucking her with all his effort. He paused and tried again,

"I want to... keep my dick buried in your asshole." He slowly became more comfortable with the manner of speaking. "Cause you're a slut, such a raging... cock-hungry slut!" he yelled as he pounded her ass and smacked her again.

"Take my cock... you whore! I wanna hear you scream for me!" he shouted as he pulled her head up, exposing her orgasmic groans.

"Yes! Yes! I'm your whore and I want you to shoot all your jizz in my ass!" she weakly begged of him, much to his arousal. He smacked her faster and faster until he came, gripping her hips and with one final slam, letting his thick member, completely enveloped by Rouge's huge ass, spurt everything it had inside.

"Fuck! Oh shit, shit, Rouge you're so amazing!" he groaned as he dripped the last of his seed inside her before pulling out, smiling contently at the pool of cum in her asshole. He dropped onto Rouge and kissed her neck, feeling down her body and breathing heavily together when suddenly, the door was opened to the apartment. Tails appeared shocked while Rouge simply sat upright and awaited her guest. Through the doorway came Shadow.

"Shadow! What the hell are you-"

"Relax honey, I invited him." Rouge said, calming but confusing him.

"Why?" he asked with concern.

"Well, dominance is nice, but a healthy dose of submissiveness can be just as fun." she said, pulling him over by the neck. He appeared worried but went along with what she had planned. Shadow handed her rope which they used to tie Tails to the bed, Rouge reassuring him that it was safe and fun as they did so. Tied by his arms to the headboard and laying on his back, Tails watched as Rouge and Shadow shared a kiss while she stroked his dick softly, getting it nice and hard. Shadow then moved towards Tails and took his penis in his hand, giving a rare smile as he jacked it off gently while Rouge did the same for him. Tails pulled back initially from Shadow, even more as Shadow gripped his hips and gently teased Tails' ass with his finger.

"N..no, Shadow..." he softly said but Rouge moved over and tongued him, keeping him focused on her while Shadow went to work. At first just teasing his rim with his cock, seven inches in length, he then pushed in, eliciting a pained scream from Tails as he shoved four inches deep, stretching out his anus. Rouge continued to kiss him until Shadow pushed all seven inches in, leaving Tails in shock and his member rock hard.

"Well someone's enjoying himself." Rouge said as she clasped his boner and gently stroked it, receiving a nervous smile from Tails. She gave Shadow a nod to go ahead and he began pulling out and pushing back into Tails' tight ass, grinning as he heard his groans slowly transition to happy moans. Rouge bent down and sucked him off, her tongue working around every inch of his member to lustful grunts. Tails barely lasted long before screaming out as Shadow pumped his rim faster and faster. Rouge then began gently licking around his asshole while Shadow fucked it roughly.

"I'm gonna cum! Neither of you stop! Please!" Tails screamed as cum ejected up , landing on everything in its radius. Shadow continued fucking, licking some of the cum that had landed on him while Rouge stopped giving Tails a rimjob to lick up some of the jizz and kiss him, sharing his cum while tonguing him moments after doing the same to his ass. Shadow pulled out and held his cock over the two, letting his jizz spray all over the two and down their bodies. Tails weakly opened his mouth to taste it, dropping to the bed and moaning as Shadow drenched him in more cum.

"Enjoy that honey?" Rouge asked, only receiving an exhausted and near-orgasmic sounding, "Mhm" before Tails passed out. As the trio lay there, Rouge knew it wouldn't be long until she had every Mobian she knew in her bed.


	8. Chapter 8: The View

Tails, stark naked, got up and walked to the wall-wide window of Rouge's room, admiring the view as he stretched and yawned. He looked back at the bed and, admiring the view of the mess he'd made as much as the city, wondered why he was alone. He turned back and looked out of the window for some time until Shadow returned.

"Hey, Rouge here?"

"No, she went out, said we could stay as long as we needed to though."

"Alright." Tails said with mild disappointment as he went to get ready.

"Well, we don't have to leave as soon as possible, before she's back, and she could be out all night." Shadow said hopefully. He sat down on the bed and eyed up Tails.

"Wh... what? But it would just be, us."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that. Rouge or no Rouge, you loved it." he said as Tails blushed and eyed him back up. They remained in a tense silence, both naked and sharing glances filled with different emotions until Tails approached the bed with one, lust. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, but Shadow doing him was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt. He sat with Shadow and kissed him, unsure at first before getting into it and reaching around his back. Shadow stopped and got on the floor on his knees, followed by Tails who stood over him.

"Let me get a taste of this." Shadow said as he gripped Tails' member roughly and began licking the tip, much to Tails' enjoyment. He gently teased his own cock while speeding up on Tails', eventually going to suck on it, increasing depth slowly. His grunts slowly became more muffled as Tails' rod stuffed his throat and pulsed on his tongue.

"Mmm, yeah keep... keep going!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed his head and held it down on his member, moaning as he heard Shadow gag and pull back to no avail. He gripped Shadow's neck and pulled him back and forth, not letting more than half his dick leave his mouth as he upped the pace and let pre-cum drip onto Shadow's tongue. Shadow then shoved Tails' arms back, snapping him back as he had a nervous expression, concerned that his lust made him hurt Shadow. Shadow simply began throating his cock himself, moaning as he gagged against it and felt it throb faster and faster until jets of cum were filling his mouth. He failed to keep it all down and as Tails pulled out, he dribbled a lot of his seed down his chin and along his chest. Tails pulled him up and yanked him back onto the bed with him, kissing him and letting him unload the mouthful of jizz to share.

"Like that taste, fox?" he asked as he returned to tonguing him, both swallowing some of his seed. They both stood and looked out of the window again, Shadow stroking his dick, yet to have some relief.

"Think anyone's watching us?" he asked as he got closer to the window, "We could give them a show..." Tails then approached, staring at Shadow's perked up ass, and took hold of his hips. With Shadow's hands pressed against the window, Tails rammed his cock up his asshole and shoved him fully against the window, pressing his cock between his stomach and the glass. He quickly felt that horny demeanor return as he lost his inhibitions and fucked Shadow quickly.

"Fuck yeah! Bounce on my cock!" Tails yelled, his dominant side returning as he smacked Shadow's ass. He groaned as he planted himself balls deep in his ass, slowing as he pulled back and forth. Shadow as so tight, he seemed to give more often than receive but from what Tails could tell, he seemed to be loving it, letting out ecstatic groans as he was rammed against the window, his cock pulsating as his balls would soon drain.

"Fuck! Do me Tails! Hurt me!" Shadow begged as Tails obliged, overrun by his animal side, and gripped Shadow's neck from behind as he continued fucking him. He leaned over and began kissing Shadow's shoulder, then biting rather aggressively.

"Take my thick cock all the way up your asshole! Take it all!" he shouted as he shoved his face against the glass and took one final slam into his ass, still tight around but with a gaping hole in the middle.

"Oh fuck! I can't hold it!" Shadow yelled as Tails' creamy seed filled up his asshole and kept going, overflowing. Shadow's dick, still pressed between his stomach and the glass, twitched as cum shot up like a hose and covered him as he slid against the window. Tails gave Shadow an enthusiastic smack as he pulled back and watched the cum shoot up in ropes and stick along the window. He then pushed Shadow's face back into the window, causing his own cum to rub against him which he weakly lapped up some of. Tails then pulled out of him -effectively pulling the plug and allowing his jizz to spill out- and spun him around, dropping him to his knees and grinning as he watched him panting for breath. He didn't wait long to grab the back of his head and plant it against his dick, still somehow hard and dripping with his cum, pooled in Shadow's ass.

"Like the taste of my cum and your ass?" he asked as he held his head down, only hearing muffled and gagged moans sounding rather positive. "Good, cause I... I have some more for you!" he shouted as he came again, Shadow's throat becoming packed with the sticky, hot mess. He then pulled out and shut his eyes as he moaned, his cum aimlessly spurting over Shadow's body, covering almost his whole face and chest. Shadow then dropped like a stone, lying on his side on the floor as Tails' cum dripped off him. He dropped too, breathing deeply as he thought back on how animalistic he had been, and how much Shadow had loved it. Tails, admiring the sight of Shadow, near unconscious and coated with his seed, got up and walked to the window again, reveling in the view through the jizz-stained window.


	9. Chapter 9: Cut To The Chase

As Sonic awaited Blaze's presence at the bar, he ordered two cocktails and sat silently. He couldn't check how far she was as he'd left his phone at home, but that was the least of his worries as someone besides Blaze sat at the bar, Rouge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said anxiously, not wanting Blaze to see her.

"Thought I'd return this, had to borrow it, sorry." she said casually as she handed him his phone. He briefly looked her up and down. The same outfit she always wore, but if nothing's broken, don't fix it. Her breasts looked as amazing as always and her curves were all amplified by the tight leather.

"Great, so you took it. She's gonna be here any minute, you mind?" he said, frowning as she took sips of the second cocktail. He wasn't exclusive with Blaze or anything yet, but he doubted she'd be happy to learn he'd been fucking around with tons of girls.

"You're nervous, relax, she likes you." she said reassuringly.

"I wasn't nervous until you came in." he said with annoyance as she sighed and stood up, taking another sip of the drink and walked to the bathroom.

"Enjoy your date." The moment that Rouge entered the bathroom, Blaze arrived. She looked different, her hair was down and she had a dress and high heels instead of her usual look. As she scanned the room for Sonic, he handed Rouge's half finished drink to the bartender and said,

"Can I get a new glass of that please?" He'd rather not let her drink from the same glass as Rouge, given that he knew where her mouth had been.

"You look beautiful." he said as Blaze sat with him, blushing and sipping on her new drink.

"Thanks..." she said nervously, sitting cross legged.

"Relax, we had a lot of fun last time, who says we have to get all bent out of shape with nerves about this?" Sonic said reassuringly, drinking his cocktail. Blaze smiled and loosened her stature a little when she recalled that she and Sonic had already done one major aspect of dating. As they sat in a brief silence, Sonic couldn't resist undressing her with his eyes but was interrupted by a waiter.

"Excuse me sir, we have a table ready for you." he said, gesturing to a large, empty table by the window.

"That'll do nicely. Thank you." Sonic said politely as he led Blaze there, seating her and then taking his seat at the opposite end of the table. As they went through their menus, Blaze decided on what she wanted and pointed to it as she said,

"Hey could you order this for me? I'm gonna nip to the bathroom." Sonic smiled and nodded, taking a moment to admire her from behind as she left. He wondered if Rouge was still in there, but this question was quickly answered when he felt a hand reaching for his crotch.

"Hey!" he quietly yelled to Rouge, hiding under the table. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just having some fun, always had a fantasy of this." she said calmly while giggling. Sonic tried to pull her out from under but she resisted, grabbing for his member.

"Listen, it's too late, I'll get noticed so you'll just have to let me stay under here!" She frowned as she berated him but was interrupted by the arrival of the waiter taking his and Blaze's orders. He quickly told him, giving him a friendly smile until he left. As he tried to push her hand away, he saw his date returning and quickly pushed his seat in and returned to normal.

"Text me baby." Rouge said, giggling before she went silent.

"Hey, everything OK?" Blaze asked, met with a nod as Sonic told her that the waiter would bring their order shortly. While they discussed how Blaze had been on her world and what she thought of his, Sonic felt Rouge's hand grip his rod again, stammering halfway through the sentence as he struggled to think straight. Blaze look concerned but Sonic said,

"I'm alright, just not feeling too well."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe I can make you feel better later." she said with a coy smile. Rouge, meanwhile, texted Sonic,

"I'll make you feel good right now." She licked the tip of his cock and pulled it back and forth gently, spitting down onto it. She also went to licking his balls, making him grip the tablecloth and dig his shoes down. When she began sucking his balls, managing to fit both in her mouth, Sonic barely kept a normal expression, desperate to let out a moan.

"Just gotta reply to this, sorry." he said to Blaze as he texted Rouge,

"Don't stop that."

As their food arrived, they tucked into it and smiled with each other, Blaze completely unaware of what was being done to Sonic. He gritted his teeth to stifle a grunt as Rouge's lips puckered around his balls while she stroked his dick, its pulsing warmth feeling soft in her hand. He texted Rouge,

"I'm so close." and she responded with,

"Then don't hold back ;D" As soon as he saw the text he loosened up, Rouge removed his large balls from her mouth and took his member instead, tightening her lips around it and sucking gently on its head, the wet warmth of her mouth driving him to climax as he gripped the edge of the table and beared down.

"You alright?" Blaze asked, but Sonic simply said,

"Couldn't be better." with a blissful grin as he came, his load filling Rouge's mouth completely as she struggled to swallow it all as more entered. While Blaze was looking across the room, Sonic lifted the sheet slightly, seeing Rouge downing his cum. Not a drop was outside her mouth and he came a lot. For the remainder of the meal, Sonic and Blaze spoke about their friends while Sonic regained some strength.

"Oh yes! That's right, Marine said she met Tails. Said he was great and they might be hanging out next week."

"Yeah, he said she was lots of fun. I think he might bring a couple of his friends along wherever they're going."

"So, besides Tails' friends, what about yours? That bat-girl is certainly pretty." she said, making Sonic unnerved as he stammered and began forming an excuse on how he knew her.

"Relax Sonic, I know about it all, she's under the table for goodness' sake..." she said as she smiled, not appearing angry.

"But... why aren't you mad?"

"Because this is our first date and we've fucked once. You over-dramatize stuff..." she giggled, "I saw her get under the table before the waiter came over and rolled with it. She saw me notice her!"

"Wait... what?" Sonic said, his mind-blown as he learned that Rouge knew that Blaze knew she was there, sucking him off, the whole time.

"Of course, I said I'd make you feel better too..." Blaze said, kicking off her high heels and extending her legs to Sonic. She gently rubbed her feet against his dick, eliciting a soft moan. Not loud enough to be heard by the other patrons, but at least he didn't have to be silent. As she sped up, holding his member between her feet and stroking up and down, Sonic could barely focus on anything. Her feet felt so soft and smooth against him and the speed she was going at made it difficult not to unload instantly.

"Blaze... it's... it's so fucking good..." Sonic muttered, finding difficulty even forming sentences as she continued thrusting his rod between her feet at increasing pace. She simply grinned and tapped Rouge under the table with her arm. Rouge then moved over, sucking Sonic's balls like before and lapping her tongue over them as she did so.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked, confused by Sonic's dazed expression.  
"He's a little tired, but no thank you, could we have the cheque please?" Blaze confidently stated then asked, all the while continuing with her footjob but not being in the slightest distracted. As he returned and left the cheque, Sonic grunted a little and gripped the table again. When alone, Sonic began making quiet, yet near-orgasmic sounds. Blaze took this as a signal and, holding his cock between her feet, rubbed it at top speed while Rouge gave him a final, long and wet suck. Sonic braced his arms on the table as jizz shot out over Blaze's feet. She loved the feeling of his hot cum her feet and couldn't think why.

"I'll give you a call Sonic, maybe we can cut to the chase a little quicker." she said as she stood up, leaning in to kiss him passionately before leaving. As he paid the cheque, a little extra for what they'd done on the floor, he whispered for Rouge but lifted the tablecloth to discover she was gone. As he walked outside and opened his phone to dial her number, he found a text from her saying,

"Camera Roll." He quickly checked and found at least a dozen pictures of Rouge in her different outfits and poses, even a few while being fucked. There were even some taken from under the table tonight of her and Blaze pleasing him. What a treat.


	10. Chapter 10: Club Rouge I

Tails sauntered into Club Rouge casually, the bouncers letting him in while sharing their criticisms of his confidence. He stopped at the bar and reached his arm over, receiving a drink in his hand, and then walked to a staff room at the side of the club. He continued walking and entered through another door, finding himself in a large lounge with candles lit everywhere for ambience. In the corner of this almost empty room, sat Shadow, Silver and Marine. Her appearance made Tails excited as he calmly approched them with a smile. As he came close, he stripped down as they already had and gave them a knowing smile. He came close to Shadow first, whispering,

"So you managed to get Marine?"

"Well, I know you like her so I had Rouge see if she could get her in." This answer satisfied Tails as he began kissing Shadow, a go-ahead for Silver to mess around with Marine. They quickly got to the main event of sorts when Shadow pushed Tails onto his hands and knees, Silver doing the same to her, and wasted no time in beginning to fuck their asses. Tails moaned and grit his teeth while Marine winced, not used to it yet and surprised by how pleasurable he found it. As they were railed from behind, Tails and Marine shared a kiss as Shadow and Silver did the same. He felt his ass, accomodating Shadow's cock nicely, pushed wide by his cock and two fingers along with it.

"Ahh fuck..." Tails moaned in a low tone as he shut his eyes and gripped the couch while Shadow continued. Seeing him like this turned Marine on as she knew him as the submissive type, hoping that she could exact that kind of control over him. Silver fucked her harder, his surprisingly big cock not fitting in fully as he smacked her red and teased her pussy. The envious Tails watched them longingly, jacking off as he watched her adjust to taking Silver's cock like a pro.

"Mmm yeah! You like my dick up your ass?" Silver loudly questioned, ramming harder as Marine let out satisfied, shrill moans. She came first, her juices spilling out of her tight slit as Silver continued to use her ass until he came too, pulling out and letting his hot jizz shoot along Marine's back. Shadow and Tails then came, Tails yanking on his member so hard he couldn't stop, ropes of cum spurting out along the floor. Shadow didn't pull out, instead opting to let his seed fill up Tails' ass a little as he smacked him a few times and gripped his hips tightly. As he pulled out eventually, Tails weakly stood up, his cock still nice and hard as he yawned a little. Silver eyed up Tails' ass as he bent down to kiss Marine who was laying back on an armchair. As Tails lay back on the couch, Shadow and Silver got on their knees on the seat too, pushing his legs upward and clearing room. Tails was curious about their plans but quickly had his questions answered when -after Silver had his member slid up Tails' hole- Shadow pushed up to join him. He let out a scream as his asshole was invaded by two big dicks, Marine watching as she masturbated to the sight of it. Tails continued painfully screaming as Silver and Shadow ravaged him, working in tandem as their cocks rubbed together inside of him, moaning at this as they shared a brief kiss and returned to pounding away.

"Guys! Stop... it's too much!" Tails yelped, only to be met with Shadow smacking his ass and grinning as he and Silver stretched him wide. Shadow reached around and slid his middle finger up Silver, eliciting excited moans as he looked to Marine, who was roughly fingering herself to the view of this. As the duo rammed their dicks into Tails' ass, his screams subsided. He grunted, still holding back pain but tolerating it better as he became hard.

"Join us." Silver spoke softly to Marine. She got up onto the couch and sat on Tails' face, instantly met with him lapping animalistically at her slit. He could be heard groaning as he ate Marine out, as if sustaining agony, but his sounds slowly became less and less pained. Shadow and Silver kept pumping Tails' ass, turning to each other, passionately kissing as their rods aggressively rubbed against each-other, deep inside.

"I'm gonna cum!" Silver moaned as he breathed between snogging Shadow, who responded by fingering him faster and ramming his cock deeper, feeling it graze against Silver's. Marine moaned as her juices drained out over Tails' face which he licked up vigorously while stroking his cock at full-speed. Shadow continued shoving his dick back and forth while he fingered Silver and felt his cock throbbing against his as it came too. Silver's knees went weak as he dropped his arms onto Tails' body and his member spurted everything it had. Shadow kept fingering him, receiving moans of ecstasy as their collective jizz overflowed and coated their dicks. Tails breathed heavily as he weakly continued jacking off. Silver and Marine laid back in relaxation as Shadow remained with Tails.

"Got something for you." Said Shadow as he slammed his cum-drenched rod down Tails throat. Tails gagged and felt jizz drip down his throat as his dick throbbed in his hand. Shadow grunted as he felt his balls empty and he let the last of his cum shoot against the back of Tails' throat. Tails, barely awake, stopped stroking as his member, pointed up, sprayed a fountain of seed over him and across Shadow's body too. Shadow lifted some of the spunk onto his fingers and licked it up, moaning with satisfaction at the taste.

"We'll let you relax a bit now..." said Silver as Shadow sat with him, kissing him again as Marine, having gotten up to walk to the lounge bar, returned with beer, handing one to each of them. Shadow took a gulp as he watched Tails sleeping and contemplated how long it would be before they could wake him up for round two.


	11. Chapter 11: Out In The Rain

Silver waltzed out of the back exit of Club Rouge and began heading home. Although Shadow sucked him off, lightly cleaning his rod, he was just as dirty as the moment he'd finished fucking Tails. Spit and jizz on his dick and his ass still a little rough from Shadow's fingers. He planned on having a shower when he got home to wash himself of the sinful acts he'd partaken in, and prepare himself for more. As he approached his home, an apartment on the south side of town that he was renting while he was in Station Square in this particular year, he saw someone sitting outside on the doorstep, ducking under cover from the rain that had started.

"Hello, you OK?" he asked kindly, she appeared quite upset and gave no answer. He looked along the path about 5 meters, he could only assume that the convertible parked adjacent to the pavement was hers. The roof was down and rain was dropping in steadily.

"Car trouble?" he asked her. This time, she looked up at him. She was a hedgehog, dark purple fur and pink hair. She sadly stated,

"The roof's broken..." before looking around the street and asking, "Hey, how far are we from Alectus Street?"

"Pretty far, that's about two and a half miles that way." he said as he pointed in the direction he'd just come from. "You lost?"

"Yeah, my phone wasn't showing the directions right and now I'm here and my car's getting soaked."

"Come into my place, you can stick your car in the garage, I don't use my space." he offered with a smile. She seemed reluctant but Silver had already approached the garage and pressed his keycard against the scanner, the door opening.

"Drive it in there, spot 5H. Apartment number is the same, you can reach the lobby from in there." he said despite her not having moved from the step the entire time. She slowly stood up and approached her car, looking a little happier as he offered to take her purse and coat up for her.  
"Ah, right, one more thing. What's your name?"

"Sonia."

"Lovely name." he said with a smile before walking into the lobby and to the elevator.  
He entered his apartment, decently sized and nicely furnished, and placed her belongings on his coffee table. As Silver waited for her, he stripped down to his trousers and lit the fireplace in the centre of the apartment. He saw the rain pouring down and opted to open all the curtains. The sound of the rain was quite calming. He then turned on the television to the news briefly, then changing it to some channel filled with a manufactured 'drama' show playing.

"Oh, sorry." Sonia said to him. He hadn't noticed her open the door and smiled as she turned away from him.

"It's fine, just getting relaxed, I need to take a quick shower." he said, pulling down his pants and leaving him in just his boxers.

"I can step outside for a minute..." she said shyly, but Silver simply told her,

"I'm fine if you are." before ditching the last of his clothing and walking to the bathroom door at the other side of the apartment. She was stunned by his casual demeanour about his nudity and stared a little. He had a really nice ass and his cock, although flaccid, would probably be quite large when hard.

"Feel free to watch something on the TV, I got a phone there if you need to call anyone." he said, pointing to the various appliances before heading into the bathroom. Sonia sat back and began flicking through channels but remaining indecisive about what to watch all the while. She clicked on 'Favourite Channels' to see what he would "reccommend" and was met with a few drama and crime channels, a comedy one and some of an adult nature. He certainly had some interesting tastes when it came to this stuff. She continued watching random crap until she heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck..! Mmmm." Silver moaned -quiet enough that Sonia had to listen intently- as he jacked off in his shower, the soapy water running down him and lubing him up.

"Shadow... Tails... Marine!" he moaned, audible to Sonia, as he continued stroking his member, now thick and throbbing. She quickly figured out what he was doing in there and tried to think of what to do. She came to a quick conclusion that what he did in his home was his business, but for his hospitality, she could... assist with this business.

"Aghh Christ! I'm almost... almost there..!" he groaned to himself as Sonia slipped into the bathroom silently, stark naked. She grinned as she pulled the curtain back and stared him up and down, standing in the square shower with his back to her, one hand pressed firmly against the wall. She let out a cough to draw him out of his little world.

"Hey..." she said quietly with a smile. Silver's brief expression of shock turned to one of arousal as he eyed her up for some time. He stopped suddenly and pulled her into the shower, pulling the curtain back behind them and pushing her against the wall, overcome by lust.

"Wait Silver, in here?" she asked, only met with nods and grunts as he lifted her by her thighs and quickly slid his rod inside her. She yelped out as he railed her, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as her pussy was invaded by his throbbing cock.

"You're so damn tight..." Silver said with light frustration in his voice, feeling as if he would ruin her if he fucked her too hard.

"Well I would be..." she said before giggling and arousing suspicion in him.

"Have you ever...?" he asked, slowing his pace as he looked her in the eye. Hadn't dawned on him how young she looked up close. She confirmed this when she shook her head, making Silver put her down and turn the shower off.

"Are you even legal?" he asked with concern, regardless of the expected answer he still eyed her up.

"Yeah, barely." she said as she laughed and reached for his cock, only to be stopped by him. She was legal, so age didn't concern him. But he'd never taken someone's virginity before, it was strange to think that this girl hadn't done any of this before.

"Come on." he said as he led her out of the shower and into the main room, laying her down in front of the fireplace. He got onto his knees and began stroking his cock over her. Her wet, young body had turned him rock solid and he wanted to do everything with her.

"So what have you done?" he asked.

"Hands and feet, eating out... nothing else." she replied, smiling coyly at her last statement. Silver simply nodded and grabbed the back of her head, forcing it on his member. Her eyes widened and she moaned with shock as he stuffed her mouth. She gagged loudly and pulled back, but he didn't let her. This was a girl who had never sucked a dick, and he wanted to make her enjoy his so good, she wouldn't want any other. He pulled out briefly to give her time to breathe, smiling as she coughed, spit running down her lips. He then pulled her right back onto his dick, but this time resisted less, lashing her tongue along it and drenching it with lots of saliva.

"That's the hang of it... maybe I'll give you a little reward." he said with a grin as he held her head down again fully, having her gag as he came. His jizz shot out quickly around her mouth, surprising her before he pulled out and spurted a little bit around her mouth. She initially dribbled a little bit of it but Silver stopped her and sternly said,

"Swallow it Sonia..." She obliged, downing a little bit, not loving the taste... yet. Once she'd taken all of the seed in her mouth, she went to clean it from her face.

"Nah, leave it..." Silver said as he stopped her, flipping her on her front on the rug facing the fire. He quickly pounced on her back, letting his cock roughly shove up her virgin slit. She moaned softly as he went as deep as possible and she went weak, dropping all weight onto the rug as he did his thing. She began to sweat as the heat from the fire and Silver washed over her and made her attempt to stand away to cool down, but he simply held her back down and continued pumping her hole, spanking her ass as it shined with sweat.

"Fuck! Are all guys this big?!" she asked, stifling screams.

"Nah Sonia, most guys would kill to have a rod this big." he said confidently as he rammed in harder and harder, struggling to get too deep each time due to how tight she was.

"I'm gonna ruin you!" he yelled with a smile as he leaned into her neck and began biting her gently, wrapping one hand around her stomach and breasts, caked in sweat due to the rug below them and them being mere feet from the roasting fire. He pulled back up and licked his fingers, groaning with pleasure a little as he returned to biting her.

"Oh my god! I think I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as he pounded her snatch with no change of speed. He spanked her constantly as he robbed her of her virginity, being driven to continue by her squeals, mixed with lust and sheer pain. As her juices ran down his cock, he felt close too.

"Mmm, I'm gonna fill you up..." he said, not stopping at any point as his member throbbed inside of her slit, lubed up by her enormous amounts of cum.

"Wait! Don't cum in my pussy!" she abruptly yelled. Seems she wanted to avoid a mess as he saw contraceptive pills in her purse while he was taking it upstairs for her.

"You got it..." he said with an evil look in his eye. He slammed deep as he came, eliciting a shocked scream from her as jizz spilled out. He then pulled out, revealing to her that the amount he'd left in her pussy was very little compared to what was to come. He aimed upward as he launched jet upon jet of hot cum, his balls drained of everything they had.

"You said you wouldn't cum in my pussy!" Sonia scolded.

"Couldn't resist..." he replied with the same grin as she continued to lie on the rug by the fire, her sweat and cum-covered naked form making Silver want to fuck her all over again. Silver slipped a card with his phone number on it into her purse -telling her to come by some time again- before he returned to her, making her suck some of their now-mixed juices from his shaft. Not long after, as they both laid there, sweaty and tired, Silver noticed something from the window.

"Hey... the rain's stopped."


	12. Chapter 12: REC

Despite how his last meeting with them had gone, Sonic hadn't heard from Blaze or Rouge in what felt like ages. Granted, 'ages' was based on how long it had been since he'd last had the relief of sex. He phoned Blaze but always got voicemail and he simply couldn't find Rouge, never at her apartment or her club when he was. As day after day rolled by, he desperately needed a fuck. Jacking off wasn't enough. His birthday fell shortly after, and after being out all day and night with some friends, he didn't expect to return to a whole other kind of party.

"Rouge? What is all this?" he questioned as he scanned the room. Cooler next to the couch, a stack of DVD's on his coffee table and that familiar bag of Rouge's.

"Thought we'd treat you. Sorry you had to wait."

"We?" he asked. His question was answered when Blaze, Cream and Amy all exited from his bathroom. They all worked together quickly, leading Sonic to the couch and sitting him down.

"Amy... you're here..." Sonic spoke with a mixture of confusion and excitement. Amy was one of the few who wasn't involved in all this madness lately and how exactly Rouge introduced her to it would remain a mystery. She instantly pulled down the top of her dress with an excited smile and stood over him, revealing she wore no underwear or bra. She cradled her breasts gently, seeking his approval as she bent down over his hardening member.

Rouge, meanwhile, was selecting a film to put on, eventually deciding and leaving it to play. He briefly paid attention to it, noting that it was relatively cliché farce. He had no idea what it was about but the acting from it told him that it wasn't worth listening to the story. One actress reminded him of Rouge, although about twenty years older. He was snapped back to the present with Amy's breasts wrapping around his rod. While she pleasured him slowly, Blaze began kissing him passionately, moaning as their tongues crossed paths in a hot, wet embrace. Rouge was doing the same with Cream as she felt around her body appreciating how perfect a frame she had at such a young age. Sonic wouldn't have lasted long normally after waiting so long, but this was Sonic after waiting so long only to be relieved by 4 girls, so he was ready to cum quickly. He gripped and clawed the seat as he shot his seed into Amy's face without warning, simply groaning and letting his dick rest between in her warm, smooth cleavage.

"Wow, didn't need long." Rouge said with a giggle, bringing Amy and Cream close around his member.

"Not that we'll have to wait or anything." Cream stated, licking her lips as she recalled how many times he was able to "finish" with her and Tails. Amy, the only one not experienced already, looked on with confusion until she saw his knob remain as hard as when he began.

"Allow me." Rouge said as she climbed up and ground herself against him. Blaze hadn't stopped kissing him since Amy gave him a titwank, her tongue messily exploring his mouth as Cream and Amy watched the porno while teasing themselves. Sonic lifted Rouge from grinding and sat her on his cock, loudly moaning as he felt his first pussy for more than a week. His whole length went up her slit while she and Sonic locked eyes, breathing deeply and not focused on anything else.

While they went to work, Blaze stopped kissing him and joined the other girls, exploring each others' bodies vigorously and passionately. Blaze and Amy both agreed on the guys' opinion that Cream's frame was one of the most perfect they'd ever seen. They both pushed her onto another seat and knelt at her pussy, each sliding fingers up and stuffing her.

"So, how'd Rouge get you here?" Blaze asked Amy.

"She just told me what you all have been doing. I wanted in!" she said as she giggled and kissed Blaze. Cream let out high-pitched squeals as 6 collective fingers deeply crammed her tight slit, becoming coated with silky, hot juices. The girls then climbed onto the seat with Cream and passionately made out, vying for each others' attention while wrapped in a tight, naked embrace.

"So... this is a treat." Sonic said, making small-talk with Rouge while she rode him.

"Well, it was your birthday and we wanted you extra rowdy." she said, adjusting herself as her round ass slapped against his legs. As if competing, they remained silent and focused only on each other for the next few minutes until she began letting out concealed moans, forcing a wide grin on Sonic's face briefly. He then remained stoic until close, grunting as he pulled her on top of him and let his rod slip out of her. He then reached around behind her and gently finished himself off, making his cum shoot up her back as she kissed at his neck.

"You're a lot tougher than the first time we fucked." Rouge commented as he stood up normally while she had to lay back. He approached the other girls and was instantly met with hands reaching all over him, pulling him down to their level. He briefly glanced at the TV again and watched as a guy in the porno was sucked off under the table by the Rouge-like woman, reminding him of what had happened a while back at dinner with Blaze. As he dropped to the seat and they all surrounded him, he was left in pure lust for god knows how long as he couldn't tell who was doing what, reaching for them randomly and moaning with passion as they all fucked him and traded places. He'd lost count of how many times he'd came as he straightened his view of Blaze's ass, currently planted on cock.

"S..Sonic! I'm so wet!" she screamed as he felt her steaming hot juices dripping onto him, gripping her ass tightly and running a finger up along with his cock.

"It's so... hot!" he moaned, as if sustaining a yell as he pumped her harder and felt Rouge and Cream kissing down his back. Amy was occupying herself with Blaze, tonguing her clit while Sonic handled her ass. She lapped up the cat's cum energetically, relishing in the taste of the warm, sticky juices. Sonic moaned momentarily as Rouge and Cream reached his ass, pushing their fingers inside, giggling as Rouge let her tongue sink deep too. He just continued ramming into Blaze, intent on finishing the task at hand before moving onto the next pleasure. Through a combination of Amy and Sonic's efforts, Blaze went weak and lay her face against Amy's pussy, lapping at it in sync with Amy while Sonic, barely able to contain himself now, let out a prolonged grunt as his balls emptied out more cum into her ass.

"Ready for our turn?" Rouge asked softly in his ear as she cuffed his arms behind his back.

"Sure." he answered, waiting for Rouge to return with her toy. Blaze had dropped onto a seat and laid there, joined by Amy who climbed onto her and kissed her, sharing their cum with each other lustfully. Cream eyed them briefly but returned to Sonic.

"Get in line." he said to Cream jokingly, who was wearing a second strap on. He was caught a little off guard when both she and Rouge got close and began teasing his ass together.

"Hey, uh. Not sure you'll fit."

"We can." Rouge said as they both pushed in, eliciting groans from Sonic as she held him up by his handcuffs. He jerked a little, uncomfortable (an unusual emotion for him in the bedroom lately) at the girls' minimal lube and tough attitude towards fucking him, and made this known when he pulled his arms away from Rouge and braced against the wall, face first, and let out a pained grunt.

"We going too hard honey?" Rouge spoke, stopping along with Cream and having them both move at a slowed pace, softly pushing less deep. Sonic remained where he was against the wall, sweating as he felt his knees weakening. Although they weren't as deep as before, the girls remained largely planted in his ass. He was just thankful they weren't thick strap-ons.

"You let us know when we can go harder." she said kindly before continuing to do his ass in tandem with Cream for the next few minutes. Despite his gripes, he was rock solid and not far off cumming. He longed to pull his arms around to his front, both to let himself cum and to give himself a better support on the wall than his face. Unable to relieve himself, he felt as if a single touch would make him explode everywhere, so he simply turned his head and said,

"Harder..." to which Rouge complied, wrapping her arm around Cream's waist as she guided her in faster at a matching pace while pushing Sonic's face against the wall roughly, relishing in the order to be rough with him. He groaned as they slid deep, gritting his teeth and pulling on the cuffs as he motioned his ass in their direction back and forth. They pulled out and back in repeatedly, picking up the pace until he was back to his feeling from earlier, although this time he powered through as the pleasure of the two girls dominating him drove him to orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Shi..shit!" he stifled loudly as his pulsing rod began spurting out jizz sporadically down the wall he was pressed against. It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever felt, as if it lasted many times longer than it actually did and as if he were releasing an impossible amount of built-up seed along the floor. With his last moan, his knees buckled and he dropped onto the floor, lying on his side in his sticky mess as the girls all approached him.

"Shit Rouge, still hard after all that!" Amy gasped.

"He's tough. Your turn Cream." she said with a smile, pulling Sonic over on his back and allowing the rabbit to mount him quickly. He barely reached at her, for the most part, admiring her young, tight body as it bounced against him. He looked around, seeing Amy and Rouge fooling around with each other, eyeing them up until Blaze entered the corner of his eye, holding a camera. He thought little of it and figured a recording wasn't the strangest thing they could all do, then returned all his attention to the petite rabbit, barely staying up as he held her hips. Her moans became higher and higher until he thought she'd make all the windows crack and felt her juices drip down him, at which point he pumped her slit harder until he too came, unloading the last few ropes of cum up her.

"Fuck..." was all Sonic could say as he weakly stood, making his way across the room.

"Enjoy your treat?" Amy asked, met with moans and nods from him. The girls helped him to his bedroom, still kissing him all over the whole way there. As he dropped to the bed, he conked out instantly and didn't wake up until late the next day, his house clean and Amy and Blaze still wrapped around him. Before they woke up, he walked around, sorting the occasional item left lying around and he found the camera Blaze had and what it had been recording. He didn't realise at the time, but the entire orgy had been recorded. Guess he could add that to the other movies they'd brought with them. And never, ever let the guys see it.


	13. Chapter 13: Afterparty

I: Sonic

Sonic's sex drive had vanished for a few days after his birthday surprise, as if that one night had drained him of it. He usually had to jack off to tide himself over or sometimes, head out to a club or bar to meet someone, but now it was in the far back of his mind, until Tuesday night, that is. Knuckles had a party since he rarely left Angel Island and Sonic, initially not planning on attending, was coaxed into it by Tails and Silver. He spent the first ten minutes drinking with Silver until he vanished off into a bedroom and he hung out with Tails until he wandered off to talk to Marine and Cream with Knuckles. He was a little disappointed at the lack of Amy or Rouge's presence, but not five minutes later, he wouldn't care. He crossed gazes with a lavender tenrec and they shared a smile before she began speaking.

"Hey Sonic." It took a moment, but he recognised her as Lara, a girl he knew from his younger years at school.

"Oh, hey Lara! Been a while." he replied happily. They never knew each other too well but they got along. She was also the subject of his -and quite a few others'- teenage lust. She was a pretty short girl and wasn't exactly skinny, not that there was an issue with that given her tremendous ass, and coupled with denim shorts it seemed that a lot of that teenage lust would come back. Her reply went straight through him. It didn't even dawn on him how much he'd been drinking but next thing he knew she was looking at him with confusion as he checked out her body.

"Sonic? You... OK?"

"Yeah, totally fine! You look great by the way!" he said a little brashly.

"Thanks, I look a little better than I used to." she said while blushing.

"What're you talking about? You looked amazing in high school too!" he said loudly, eliciting further blushing from her and modest denial.

"No seriously, you were super hot then and you are now! So many of us wanted you badly!" he said. Lara drank a shot and sat it next to multiple other empty glasses, all hers.

"Really? Well... would you still want me?"

"Totally! Knuckles, Silver, Mighty, we'd all kill for you!" he said, kindness mixed with the kind of boldness that only comes from alcohol. Without really thinking, Lara began kissing him, grabbing at his crotch and acting as if they were alone.

"Whoah! What are you..?" he questioned.

"Do you want to do me?"

"Well, yeah, obviously... but-"

"Then let's go." she said as they moved across to a bedroom. He wasn't going to stop her, hell, he was so drunk he thought he might just have been imagining this. When they reached the bedroom, he shut the door and she pushed him down onto the bed. No idea who it belonged to, but they were about to do some unholy things on it. She began grinding on him, instantly turning him hard as he gripped her bare thighs and kissed her. She felt his bulge pressing against her shorts and smiled a little, continuing to grind away on top of it while Sonic kissed her, barely concealing his moans. He then took command, wrapping his arms under her legs and lifting her from his lap, letting his hands run up her shorts and grip her ass. He then turned around and lay her on her back, lifting her top and kissing down her chest while she removed her bra and opened her purse.

"Here." she said, handing him a condom. It'd been a while since a girl cared if he used one. He quickly put it on as he too disrobed completely and began licking and sucking on Lara's nipples, at first softly, but slowly harder and more passionately.

"Oh Sonic..." she muttered as his tongue lapped across her chest. He kept going for some time, not wanting to stop sucking on her deliciously big nipples as it drove her to shut-eyed moans and grasping at the bedsheets. He eventually kissed his way down her body, reaching her shorts and undoing them hastily, sliding down her panties after them and revealing her full form.

"Fuck, your body's amazing..." he said, only receiving blushes from her. He ran his hands from her chest down to her curvy waist and looked as if he were sizing her up.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, to which Sonic responded by pushing the head of his cock against her tight, trimmed pussy, trying to delicately insert himself. He stopped briefly, looking around the room and opening the top drawer of the end table next to the bed, finding a tub of something. He squeezed some of the lubricant out and lathered his rod -wrapped in rubber- with it as he returned his attention to Lara as they exchanged a small grin over how tight she was. Sonic pushed inside, still difficult at first but he was then able to slide in with ease. He barely made it four inches when she squealed, signifying a limit as she reached at him.

"Damn you're tight as fuck." Sonic commented as he began fucking her, not going any deeper.

"And you're pretty fucking big..!" she replied, grasping at the sheets again. He gently pushed back and forth, wrapping his hands around her boobs as her body twitched and she bit her lip to keep herself from making more noise. He began running her nipples between his fingers, leaning down to lick them a little, not letting up with his repeated ramming. He tried a little deeper, but quickly found her screaming again and slowed to what was now five inches. Guess he couldn't go too deep with her.

"Uhh..! So thick!" she moaned as she continued to grip anything within reach and bite her lip. Sonic was focused on her body completely as he looked down on it. He ran his hands from her tits down her sides and along her curvy hips, moving one hand down to join his cock. He slid his index finger inside her tight slit, making her yelp out in surprise as she struggled to accommodate it, already barely managing the thick member stuffed up her. Mere moments later she let out an orgasm that shook her body to its core and left cum spilling out of her pussy.

"So..Sonic!" she yelped, trying to say more, but stifling and giving up as she just lay back and rocked out her orgasm with sounds of lust only. Although she had finished quickly, Sonic remained slamming his member into her pussy, using her orgasm as an opportunity to go deeper in the hopes she'd be too caught up in the pleasure to feel the pain. This worked as he added another inch to his depth while she returned to moaning as his dick throbbed against her insides. He slid his finger from her vagina and moved it around, teasing her ass a little and eliciting a brief gasp as he lightly pushed in, only a couple of centimetres, and pulled out, repeating this.

"Oh... I'm gonna cum..! he groaned, at which point, he pushed deeply, reaching seven inches in as the tight, hot pussy enclosed his throbbing cock and forced him into ejaculation. He grunted with pleasure as he remained planted deep inside her, his cock trapped by her tight slit. He leaned down and kissed across her body while he filled the condom with spunk, again teasing her nipples as she seemed to love, eventually stopping to pull out of her and discard the contraceptive.

"That was so good..." she spoke softly, laying back on the bed and panting.

"Not sure how long it'll take but if you wanna go for more-" she said, eventually turning to see him, barely any softer.

"How do you... get ready again so quick?" she asked with confusion.

"Practice." he said with a sly chuckle, climbing back onto the tired tenrec and kissing her. Sonic ran his hands along her amazing figure and felt his rod pressing against her, desperate to release more cum.

"Shit. I haven't got any more." Lara spoke as she realised there were no more condoms in her purse. Sonic appeared disheartened as he kissed her passionately, holding her close while his throbbing cock rubbed against her pussy lips.

"Damn... can we not do anything else?" he pleaded.

"Well, my pussy isn't the only thing." she said, tonguing him and letting her breasts press against him. Sonic gripped her ass a little, spreading at apart as he got up on his knees.

"Yeah." he said suggestively, eyeing her ass. He then tried to turn her around.

"Uhm... I've never, well.. done that." she said as he teased her ass. He felt around her rim with his finger, feeling how tight it was. Responding to her concerns, he lay on his back and said,

"I'll try something else. Get on top." He grinned at her as she got on top of him in the 69 position. She didn't need to be told to get to work, beginning to lick up and along his cock instantly as he positioned himself under her, kissing up her thighs and reaching her crotch. He moved his head behind her instead and began gently circling her ass with his tongue, being met with positive moans immediately.

"What are you... oh god..." she said, containing high pitched moans as she stopped sucking him off and instead remained still, processing how amazing his tongue felt grazing around her ass. She was hit with a surge of pleasure when he buried his tongue inside her hole moments later and continued for some time, never staying still as he tasted every bit of her ass and urged her to continue on her end. She obliged, returning to pleasing his cock despite every bit of her wanting to just drop and lay there until orgasm. She grasped it, massive in her petite grip, and jacked it quickly as she leaned down to his balls, gently teasing them with her tongue.

"Mmmm, quit teasing..." he said. She then began sucking on one, her mouth filled a little by it as she let her tongue coat it in spit and slide along it, back and forth while she only got faster at jerking his hard cock. He didn't stop her anal pleasure, sticking his tongue as deep as he could and moving it in any way he could think of, just about any movement of the soft, wet tongue making her stifle a scream. He pushed his middle finger in and felt her resist until he made it all the way, pulling back and forth like he'd hoped he could do with his rod while he moved his tongue down to her slit.

"Oh fuck! Yes Sonic! Yes..!" she screamed out, muffled briefly as she removed his ball from her mouth and planted her mouth on his member. She distracted herself with the big dick, stuffing her mouth completely, but shortly after she gave in as Sonic felt juices running down his face. He let them messily drip down and cover him as he kept licking as she came, pulling his finger out of her ass and lightly sucking on it. He groaned as he came too, at first shooting his seed into her mouth until it almost forced her to pull back and take the ropes of sticky cum in her face. Surprised when he came way more than expected, she licked some up from her fingers and giggled as Sonic looked back at her, dripping with his jizz. He too had her hot juices running down his mouth as he licked around his lips and grinned at her. They turned back and shared a long kiss, re-exploring each others' mouths after what they'd both been doing with them since the last kiss. Certainly glad he'd came to the party, Sonic figured no one else would have a better story about what they did tonight. Maybe.


	14. Chapter 14: Afterparty II

**Going with the idea of a few stories set at the same time starting with last time. If you read this and any others, let me know what you think.~**

I: Knuckles

It had been a few months since he'd been on the surface and it would be at least six weeks before he'd be back, so Knuckles wanted to enjoy himself as much as he could before he had to go back to Angel Island. The night prior to his leaving, he had a party that went very well for a few of the attendees, starting with him.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Knuckles asked.

"Lara something, forgot about her?" Mighty answered, unsurprised at his tiny attention span, and the fact that it took her in denim shorts to have him notice her again.

"Oh, right. Yeah, didn't see much of her when I was younger. Damn." he said, eyes locked on her before they traveled around the room and remained focused on Cream, drawing the armadillo's attention.

"So, I take it one of these ladies is your endgame tonight?"

"Who says just one?" he answered confidently.

"You should relax and have a good time. I know a few girls, I can talk you up if you're too shy..." he said tauntingly as they both chuckled. Mighty then said,

"I ain't shy, go enjoy yourself." With that, Knuckles patted his friend on the shoulder and went off to speak with Cream, passing Sonic on his way, who seemed rather drunk.

"Hey Cream."

"Oh, hey Knuckles! Great party!" she said loudly over the music.

"Thanks, shame I gotta leave tomorrow. I was gonna come see your mom, how is she?" he asked, looking her up and down as he did so.

"She's OK, she asks about you sometimes. Would be cool if you visited us next time you're here." she said, aware of what the visit would entail. Marine then came over looking a little tipsy, wrapping her arm around Cream with a smile.

"Hi guys.."

"Hey Marine." Knuckles said before turning to the rabbit and asking,

"She doesn't drink much, huh?"

"I don't either, I just don't overindulge." Cream said, gripping Marine's arm as she appeared a little shaky.

"Overdoing it can make for a cool story though..." Knuckles said as he saw Marine's gaze wandering across him. She could've just been staring into space, but his ego let him jump straight to a conclusion. He took Marine's other arm and began walking, offering sanctuary.

"You can bring her upstairs for a while if you want." They quickly brought her to his room, Knuckles doing pretty much all the lifting, Cream accepting her uselessness in the situation. When they all entered, Knuckles closed the door.

"Should we maybe... head to another bedroom?" Cream asked in offering.

"We could just chill here." he replied. The rabbit looked around and observed Knuckles eyeing up Marine a little.

"I guess we could do a little here." she said, locking eyes with him as she hinted at something. Knuckles grinned and invited her to sit with him. She sat down and leaned into him playfully as they both wrapped an arm around each other and, remaining mere inches from each other, came close to kissing for an ambiguous amount of time until Cream gave in and leaned closer, kissing him. He responded with twice the passion, slipping her his tongue and running his hands down to her ass.

"So, what can we do?" she asked in quiet worriment as he began slipping down her shorts.

"What do you mean? What can't we do?" he asked in response.

"Marine's here." she said in a whisper, looking over to the sleepy girl on the bed.

"What? She's drunk as fuck, she won't care." he reassured.

"She might even join in." he said suggestively, briefly staring up her thigh and under her dress until he returned to kissing Cream, succeeding in dropping her tiny shorts along with the panties underneath. He gripped her hips and extended his hands out along her ass, lifting her onto his lap and letting her grind against him, his dick pushing against the inside of his pants, wishing for release. It was Cream who undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, hastily positioning herself above it and dropping onto it. Knuckles had been the first person to fuck Cream and had done so many times since, noting her change in attitude over time, transitioning from the sweet and inexperienced girl from their first time to the sexy pro he was with now, aware but uncaring of her sluttiness.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned out, still sounding the same as their first time, even if she was performing completely differently, doing most of the work, bouncing on his shaft rhythmically and forcing the sizeable cock deep into her. Their moans of pleasure became progressively louder until the woozy raccoon on the bed woke up. Marine bit her lip a little as she watched them, the pair too engrossed in each other to notice her lightly masturbating to the sight of them.

"Mmmm, spank me Knuckles!" Cream begged, turned on by some of the rough stuff, gasping out with her squeals as he obliged and slowly turned her ass red with repeated spanks as he groped her curvy ass.

"Ahh, yes, yes!" she yelped out as she continued pumping her ass against Knuckles' lap, slowing her pace a little as cum spurted from his throbbing rod into her pussy and made her insides slide against his cock softly. She kept grinding as his rod slowly shot more and more cum into her, his intense grunting and smacks of her ass becoming harder as he continued to release pent up lust.

Mmm, fuck yeah.." he said quietly, half to himself, as she lifted off his lap slightly but still on top of him. He gripped his dick and pulled it from her slowly, leaving a trail of jizz between them. He then laid back as she stood up and continuously rubbed her hand over her pussy and brought it to her mouth to clean up the profuse amounts of spunk pouring from her. Marine was still silently masturbating, her eyes now shut as her wet pussy dripped over the bed.

"You want some of this?" he asked, cocky as usual, but felt that he knew her answer when she looked up on the brink of orgasm.

"Ahh, yes..! Ye-yes Knuckles!" she squealed out. He grinned as he pushed his cock at her mouth, muffling her moans as he didn't hold back in the slightest, stuffing her tightly with the taste of both his rod and Cream's pussy.

"Ah, oh my-!" Marine barely shouted as Cream approached her rear and, gripping her hips, pressed her tongue deep into her ass, knowing exactly what to do because of the ways that she'd had it done to her. In no time at all, Marine went weak and dropped to the bed slightly, her head held up by Knuckles and her ass gripped tightly by Cream as her pussy squirted out over the bed and into her face and she screamed loudly before Knuckles pulled out and came on her face with a smile.

"Oh fuck..! Aha, yeah!" he groaned as his still-hard cock shot its load over the teen's face, forcing her to close her eyes as it ran down.

"That was fast..." she commented a little critically, which Knuckles took note of.

"I'm not done though." he said, looking a little aggravated by her criticism and deciding to go with her again. He flipped her onto her front and pushed her onto the bed.

"Woah, easy-ahh!" she complained before her ability to do so was cut off by Knuckles' rock hard member pushing deep into her slit. Knuckles stared down as he pumped his cock into her, as deep as he could go and not letting up while Cream moved over and returned to tonguing Marine's ass intensely.

"Ahh! Stop... I... I can't-" she squealed out, unable to contain her screams of orgasm in no time as Knuckles came inside, only pulling out briefly to cum a little on her back before pushing right back in. Cream promptly leaned over the girl and began licking down her back sensually, collecting the thick jizz on her tongue while maintaining a finger in her ass.

"Too fast now?" Knuckles asked, again rather cocky, as he didn't slow down and pounded away at Marine at speeds rivaling Sonic. The only answer he received was the lust-filled sounds of Marine's face buried in a pillow as her pussy juices ran out onto the bed. As he pulled out again and turned Marine on her back, Cream reached over and gripped his member, licking it quickly as if to savour the taste before changing its destination and guiding it to Marine's ass.

"Uh, Cream..." she spoke a little cautiously as Knuckles teased her.

"Relax, I know you've done this plenty. " she reassured her friend. Although, it may have been the size of Knuckles' rod that worried her, not just anal. Some concerns were set aside when he pushed in gently and kept a slow pace, with only a couple of inches in initially. He eventually couldn't help himself and added a little more depth, speeding up considerably, but his initial care had left Marine OK with this, moaning passionately as he pushed his hand against her, with two fingers in her mouth as her ass was slowly stuffed fuller and fuller.

"Remember I want some of that." Cream said with a naughty smile as she climbed on top of Marine, their pussies rubbing gently against each other as they tongued, Cream eventually kissing down her neck and biting playfully at her shoulder.

"Mmmm, fuck..!" Knuckles grunted as he came in Marine's ass, pulling out of the young teen and pushing into Cream's ass, taking advantage of the two girls' pussies and asses all on top of one another. He rammed away at her for a time until he came again, whipping out and pushing back into Marine's ass, swapping around randomly with glee as he left no hole un-filled.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh! Knuckles!" Cream moaned as he fucked her ass for the second time.

"Cummm..! Please!" Marine begged. Knuckles then pulled out of the slender rabbit and with a few strokes of his cock, emptied the last of his sticky jizz over the four orifices presented to him, already dripping as they overflowed with his prior seed.

"Phew... damn." Knuckles said, panting with mild exhaustion as the his two guests lay back on the bed together for a while, which he saw as a photographic opportunity, pulling his phone from his pants on the floor, he snapped several pictures of the two before they all cleaned as best as they could to hide what they'd been up to, managing to hide the major messes before leaving to rejoin the party.


	15. Chapter 15: Angel Island

**Had another concurrent chapter planned, but felt it didn't work so I dropped it and decided on a fresh idea. I've made so many of these all with various minor devices that it feels as if I've unintentionally created some twisted, bad OC canon.**

On the morning following Knuckles' party -at which far more occurred-, an exhausted Tails flew his friend home, along with Relic. As the skies cleared above Angel Island, the Tornado slowly approached a small strip of land a short distance from the Master Emerald Shrine. Once in view, instead of waiting for landing, Knuckles gave a thumbs up to Tail and jumped from the wing, gliding down to his home turf. Tails landed shortly after and helped Relic off of the plane before they made their way towards Knuckles' location.

"Knuckles? You here?" he asked, confused as the shrine came into view, with no one there. They both surveyed the area and found nothing. They both stood at the base of the shrine, too tired to notice a light glow coming from the top.

"Tired?" he asked with a smile, recalling the night before and what they'd been up to.

"So tired. But, I figured I would be after all that." she replied, rubbing her eyes and snapping back to the subject at hand.

"He did land here, right?" she asked him with concern.

"Definitely, I saw him gliding down this way. Don't worry, he could've just gone for a walk." he reassured her kindly, well aware of Knuckles' tendency to go off on his own without much explanation. They walked back to the Tornado where Tails serviced the mechanics of the plane and Relic sat atop the wings, both waiting for their friend. Once finished, Tails slid out from under the biplane and lifted the large pair of goggles he was wearing.

"I'm all finished up here. Flight-ready again." he said confidently.

"I'll double back and check the shrine if you want. You know any places he might've gone on the island?" he asked.

"A few, yeah. Thanks." she said gratefully as she hopped from the wing. They nodded to each other and split off in either direction, Relic vanishing through a clearing and Tails walking through the grassy field leading up to the Master Emerald shrine. When he arrived he saw no one, leaving him disheartened as he climbed the steps, hoping to see Knuckles lounging at the top. As he reached the last few steps however, he instead felt his vision get brighter and brighter, forcing him to cover his eyes.

"What the..?" he questioned as he dropped his hands down and briefly observed the glowing pink orb circling him in a spritely manner before everything vanished.

Relic, continuing her hunt, reached Launch Base Zone, entering an interior section that she had been using as her lab for a little while. She looked around, thinking that Knuckles may have come here as he did many times before, but saw nothing. Her gaze eventually became shrouded in light too, as she managed to get a glance of the floating pink orb before all visibility of the room was lost.

Tails blinked repeatedly, eventually regaining his fuzzy vision. As his eyes adjusted, he realised he was standing in the same spot, but in front of him was a curvy, orange figure. He blinked harder and harder, each time the woman in front of him being easier to identify.

"Tikal?" he asked.

"What are you..?" he continued, cut off as she gripped his wrist and quickly pulled him over to where the Master Emerald lay and pushed him against a column that once held a roof above the glistening gem. Undoing his pants, she hastily pulled out his dick, stroking it almost desperately.

"We so rarely get visitors here..." she said, as if longing for company.

"So it's important to make them feel extra welcome when they're here." she followed up, showing no restraint as she licked up his shaft as it grew. Unsure of how to act, Tails said and did nothing, too tired to question and just let her do what she wanted. She licked and sucked his member with great enthusiasm, never once breaking eye contact with him or ceasing her oral pleasure.

"You're.. really good at this.." Tails commented, feeling himself get closer and closer to orgasm with each lap of the young echidna's tongue.

"I aim to please... and I know what people like." she said, changing her technique to quickly jack him off as she licked the tip of his rod. She then opened her mouth wide as he came, catching almost all of his jizz in her mouth as it sprayed out. Licking her lips to get the rest in, she swallowed it all down and went back to licking his dick immediately with the same vigour. Tails huffed a little, drained even by his usual standards, neglecting to tell the eager girl that he wasn't sure he could go again.

"I don't know if we should keep going.." he said, making an excuse. She raised her head but didn't stop servicing him.

"Relic might come back, plus we still couldn't find Knuckles." he stated, surprised by his own coherence as he struggled to focus on anything but her. She raised an eyebrow at his suggestions and as she stopped sucking on his semi-hard member, she asked him,

"Hmmm, are you having trouble? You could have simply said." she told him, taking his silence as affirmation.

"Knuckles won't be back for a long while, I've kept him busy with his little Pika friend." she explained as a little pink orb appeared from behind her, making everything around it fuzzy to Tails as he gazed into it. All he saw was some kind of laboratory in Launch Base Zone, his view centered on his missing friend, fucking Relic from behind against a wall. The image slowly faded until Tikal came into visibility, still kneeling in front of him, and leaned forward to kiss him.

"You'll be able to go for hours..." she said somewhat cryptically as she pulled away from the intense kiss, during which Tails could see nothing but flashes of white and pink as he closed his eyes. Standing up, he felt invigorated with a rush of energy -not unlike the kind felt in contact with the Master Emerald itself- and grabbed Tikal by the back of her head, pushing his now-throbbing cock down her throat, eliciting a muffled moan, followed by the slight sound of gagging. Kneeling below him, she simply dropped her arms to her side and gave all control to the now hyper-dominant fox.

"Fuck.. this feeling!" he exclaimed as he pulled her head back and forth against his thick member as it pulsed against her throat. Her eyes seemed to roll back as she remained still and allowed him to ram himself as deep as he could into her mouth, taking great pleasure out of being his fucktoy. Through this strange abuse of the Master Emerald's power, Tails' dick felt bigger and soon exploded in her mouth, emptying as much cum as he could normally muster during an entire night of fucking in just one serving.

"Grrrrraghh..! Yes!" he groaned out as he pulled her head back and let himself unload on her face, covering her in what amounted to an attractive sight.

"Oh my.." she said quietly, panting a little as spunk ran down her face. Glancing over to his still-throbbing rod, she quickly lay on her back as he moved closer, aware that his recent orgasm was just a fraction of what he could now do. As if dealing with tunnel vision in his enhanced, lustful state, Tails' vision locked onto Tikal's body as he ripped her clothes off to reveal her neat little pussy, shaven and spread wide by her. Unthinkingly, he gripped her curvy hips and slammed his cock up her, showing no restraint and instantly going to deep, rough fucking.

"Ahh! Yesss! Oh my god yes!" she yelled out as he held her legs back on either side of her head and pushed his fingers in her mouth dominantly, fucking her aggressively for an amount of time neither of them could accurately keep track of, until he next came, pulling out and ramming back into her little pussy as he did, making a tremendous mess of her. He then leaned back against a column and picked her up, moving on with no time to rest as he dropped her onto his lap facing away from him and shoved his twitching cock up her ass, making her scream out as he invaded her tight hole.

"So tight.." he said, as if wanting to stretch her out for future use as he lifted her legs upward and bounced her on his huge dick, not giving her any control of her movement as he held her up by her rear. Now in a state of consistent orgasm, Tikal went near-limp as Tails fucked away at her tight little body relentlessly, continuing to thrust upward and stretch out her asshole as he came, some spilling out and lubing her rear for him to continue. Taking a liking to the position he was holding her up in, he railed her repeatedly, cumming at least three more times -leaving her in absolute ecstasy- before bringing her down and kissing and biting her neck passionately as he decided what to do next.

"Please..." she weakly said.

"Give me more.. please!" she begged him, desperation in her voice. He obliged, standing her up and bending her over the Master Emerald, her body pressed against the shining jewel as she awaited his member. Running it along her ass, jacking himself off and teasing her rim with his tip, he quickly creampied her ass and spat down to somewhat lube her before slamming his pulsating rod balls deep, hurting Tikal a little as the massive, enhanced cock overpowered her. This was of little concern however, as the lustful energy fueling them both outmatched any pain and allowed him to fuck her against the emerald for hours without stopping. After countless orgasms and one "pit stop" for more chaos energy, Tails finally unloaded his last all over the young echidna, groaning loudly as he stroked his now-larger dick over her naked, jizz-covered body while she herself strummed her wide pussy, filled to the brim with thick, hot cum.

"Ah... I..." he stammered as he tried to speak before he dropped next to her and they both passed out.

"Hey, Tails!" he heard as he opened his eyes and saw Knuckles approaching. His senses back to normal, he panicked before realising that he'd been laid against a pillar and was fully clothed. There were no signs that what they'd done had occurred, apart from the huge cock concealed in his underwear. Tikal was sat atop the emerald, smiling as Knuckles arrived, Relic following him.

"Sorry, I got held up with something at Launch Base. Relic said you'd been looking for me." he said, poorly hiding what he'd been up to.

"Ah, OK. Just good to know that you're alright." Tails said in a friendly manner as he got up and went to meet him at the bottom of the altar, stopping briefly to speak to Tikal.

"Be sure to come back. I just know Chaos would love to join us next time..." she said with a smile, looking down at his crotch, eyeing up what was underneath. Tails smiled back and turned to descend the steps.

"If everything's OK here I'll get back to the mainland." he said, receiving a nod.

"Got it, sorry I kept you here." Knuckles said somewhat apologetically.

"It's fine, I kept myself busy." he replied, patting his friend on the shoulder as he made his way to the Tornado.

 **Chapter done, good to space "arcs" out with a little one-shot type of story, not that it's totally disconnected from other chapters, Tails has gained a little something from this to take back to the city for future ones.**


End file.
